La Chicas WeasleyLupin y los Merodeadores
by stephy-potter
Summary: Una historia muy loka, dedicada a mis hermanitas del foro!, con los Marauders y muchos invitados. Reviews please!
1. Las chicas WeasleyLupin y los Merodeado

**Las chicas Weasley-Lupin y los Merodeadores**

**Era una fresca y calmada manana en la casa Weasley-Lupin. Todas las chicas dormian en sus cuartos esperando que el dia les trajera una aventura nueva. Pero nunca imaginaron que su vida cambiaria para siempre.**

**-Marcia! Sal del bano! Que tanto haces ahí dentro?- Paola, la hermana mayor, una chica muy responsable, pero divertida, ella como todas las chicas, era muy bonita (es de familia), pero aun no encontraba el amor de su vida! (el toque dramatico)**

**-Ya sal de ahí, me tengo que arreglar, traigo el pelo de esponja!-Stephy, la mas linda de la familia (claro, quien mas), una chica muy divertida tambien (todas eran divertidas) se preocupaba mucho por su apariencia, y ayudaba a los demas a sentirse bien con ellos mismos, pero ella no se sentia bien consigo misma, ademas perdia mucho en los hombres y no habia encontrado a su Romeo.**

**-Me cayeron mal los tacos de suadero de anoche!-Marcia, la que sigue( que feo se escucha), una chica extrovertida, muy alegre, loca en concreto, pero tampoco habia encontrado a su media naranja.**

**-Yo no se como pueden tardar tanto las mujeres en el bano-Ronny el hombre de la Familia (el mas grande de los hombres), un chico muy apuesto (claro, si sus hermanas eran bonitas el tenia que ser apuesto), un chico muy centrado y disfrutaba sentirse el hombre de la casa. El salia con una chica muy inteligente y bonita ( no tanto como las weasley-lupin) llamada Hermione Granger .**

**-Que pasa, Oh, Marcia en el bano?-Pao asintio-Me lo imagine-Hugo, el nino mas chiquito de la familia, consentido por todas, el salia con una chica llamada Tonos, un poco lokita, pero muy buena onda, se divertia mucho con las chicas.**

**-Muevanse, con estos cuetes volaremos la puerta!-Haru, la hermanita menor (de las mujeres), muy imaginativa, siempre haciendo travesuras con Marcia, como ya dije, era divertida, pero, bueno ya saben, tambien estaba solita.**

**BUMMMM!**

**La puerta volo, y Marcia salio del bano….**

**-Ya venia para afuera-Marci**

**-Quitate, mi pelo!-Stephy**

**-Yo me tengo que banar-Pao**

**-Yo solo vine a fastidiar-Haru**

**-¬¬-todas**

**Todos los hermanitos vivian con sus padres Mizu y Olorin, eran una familia muy unida de magos, todos estudiaban y trabajaban en Hogwarts y Hogsmade.**

**Pao y Marcia trabajaban en la administración de la escuela, Dumbledore el director , viendo sus habilidades les habia permitido trabajar ahí al mismo tiempo de estudiar. Stephy y Haru tenian sus propios negocios en Hogsmade. Y por ultimo, Hugo y Ronny estudiaban en Hogwarts. Eran una familia como ya lo dije, muy unida, compartian todo, se protegian unos a otros hasta que un anio, todo cambio…….**

**-Empiezan las clases de nuevo!-Haru**

**-Los alumnos de primero deben pasar por aquí, y luego McGonagall los llevara a….-Pao revisaba su programa de inicio de clases.**

**-Relajate, mira, yo tambien tengo trabajo, y acaso ves que ande por ahí con papeles y eso, nooo, yo soy normal…-Masrcia**

**Sape en la cabeza por parte de Stephy **

**-No ofendas a Pao, ella no es rara, solo es diferente-dijo Stephy "defendiendo" a su hermana.**

**Sape en la cabeza a Stephy por parte de Pao**

**Sape en la cabeza de Pao por parte de Marci**

**-No le pegues a Stephy-Marci**

**Sape en la cabeza de Marcia por parte de Haru**

**-No le pegues a Pao-Haru**

**Sape en la cabeza de Haru por parte de Pao**

**-Yo me defiendo sola-Pao**

**Sape en la cabeza de Pao por parte de Stephy**

**-No seas fea con Haru-Stephy**

**Sape a todas por parte de Ronny y Hugo**

**-Ya dejen de sapearse!-Hugo y Ronny**

**Todas se miran**

**Sape a Hugo y Ronny por parte de todas**

**Después de ese gran inicio de clases se dirigieron al gran comedor para iniciar su sexto, quinto, cuarto, tercer y segundo anio respectivamente en la mejor escuela de Magos del mundo.**

**Llegaron al gran comedor y se sentaron en la mesa de Griffindor, pero al llegar su felicidad se convirtió en descontento. Al ver a sus companeros de casa.**

**-Ya llego la familia telerin-un chico muy apuesto de ojos grises, pelo color negro azulado, muy hermoso que caia frente a su cara de manera natural, el chico 10, le comento a su mejor amigo un chico de lentes sentado junto a el. **

**-Vamos a molestar-le respondio el chico de lentes, pelo negro azabache desordenado y ojos miel.**

**-Ya dejenlas, no les han hecho nada-dijo otro chico muy serio y ordenado, de pelo castano y unos ojos miel verdosos hermosos. **

**-Por favor, vamos, si a ti tambien te caen mal, no te hagas-le rogo el chico ojigris.**

**-Bueno, no lo puedo negar- los tres chicos se dirigieron hacia donde estaban las chicas (Hugo y Ronny se habian ido a sentar con sus novias), acompanados de otro amigo gordito y poco agraciado que los seguia a todos lados.**

**Por alguna razon esos chicos odiaban a las Weasley-Lupin, desde el anio nterior no se podian ver unos a otros, no se soportaban , pero como dije, este anio todo podia pasar.**

**-Hola chicas!-dijo el chico de lentes en un tono amistoso falso**

**-Vaya, pero si son los Merodeadores!-Stephy**

**Que tal, yo se que talves esta algo revuelto, pero es mi estilo, k cambie la trama original del libro, les gusto? Y lo fisico, mejor lo dejo a la imaginación, no?.**


	2. Este es un fic de Stephy

**Primero que nada quiero hacer una correccion, el orden es asi:**

**Pao 7 grado**

**Stephy 6 grado**

**Marcia 5 grado**

**Ronny 4 grado**

**Haru 3 grado**

**Hugo 2 grado**

**Lily 1 grado ( no se como le voy a hacer pero la voy a meter,jeje**

**Los merodeadores estan en 7 grado**

**Y si meto personajes de distntas epocas, ya saben que mis fics son diferentes asi que no importa.**

**Capitulo 2!**

**Por alguna razon esos chicos odiaban a las Weasley-Lupin, desde el anio nterior no se podian ver unos a otros, no se soportaban , pero como dije, este anio todo podia pasar.**

**-Hola chicas!-dijo el chico de lentes en un tono amistoso falso**

**-Vaya, pero si son los Merodeadores!-Stephy**

**-Veo que te alegra vernos Stephy-dijo Sirius hacoendo una mueca de odio- Aunque a nosotros no- y comenz a reir**

**-Callate Black!-Pao defendio a su hermanita**

**-Oh, la hermana mayor defiende a sus indefensos hermanos-James se burlo- Este anio no nos ganaras el primer lugar de la clase. No puedo creer que una Weasley nos gane.**

**-Suerte de Muggle-Sirius**

**-Oye tarado!-Marcia se metio a defender a su hermana**

**-Ya se hebia tardado en hablar esta-Remus, si! Remus!**

**-Que tiene de malo que defienda a mis hermanas eh?-Marcia**

**Asi estuvieron peleando por un buen rato, hasta que McGonagall, que ya tenia a los alumnos de primero formados para ver en donde les iba a tocar. **

**Entre los alumnos de primer anio se encontraba la hermanita menor (que se habia quedado dormida en la manana y por eso no habia participado en la discusión del bano) Lily, era uuna nina muy dirvertida y bonita como todos sus hermanos, en realidad eran una familia muy agraciada. Bueno, llego el momento de la verdad, Llily iba a ser escogida para una casa.**

**-Weasley-Lupin, Lily!…**

**-Es tu prima o algo asi?-Sirius**

**-Por favor, como cres-Remus**

**El sombrero tardo un rato en decidir.**

**-Slytherin!**

**-Que?-todos sus hermanos se quedaron con el ojo cuadradito, pues todos estaban en Griffindor y la peque Lily habia quedado en Slytherin.**

**De hecho todos se quedaron poasmados, incluso Dumbledore, y McGonagall.**

**-Presiento que algo pasara este anio-Dum**

**-Esperemos que no se a una desgracia, con eso de que ella va a tener al elegido…-McGonagall**

**-No,esa es otra historia paralela a esta, este es un fic de stephy-Dum**

**-Oh!-McGonagall**

**Lily se sento en la mesa de los slyths y en seguida un chico llamado Draco Malfoy**

**-Hola Lily, como estas?...**

**-Oh, no ya se le acerco ese tipo-Pao**

**-No os preocupáis, yo se lo quitare de encima-Haru saco una resortera y le pego justo en el centro de la cabeza a Malfoy. Lily se enojo un poco, pues Malfoy le empezaba a gustar.**

**Mientras tanto los Merodeadores, vivoreaban a las chicas.**

**-Esa Paola, cada dia se ve mas nerdita-Sirius**

**-Y stephy con ese pelo de estropajo-James**

**-Marcia la bocona-Remus**

**-A mi me caen mal todas, yosi fuera su amigo si las traicionaba y le decia a un mago oscuro donde estaban para matarlas-Peter**

**-oO-Todos**

**-Bueno, yo solo decia-Peter**

**Después de ese dia tan ajetreado donde todos se encontraron con sus amigos y acomodaron sus cosas en los dormitorios, todos descansaron como piedras, (menos Marcia que organizaba la fiesta de bienvenida)**

**Espero que este cap les haya gustado, pero no estaba muy inspirada que digamos.**


	3. Comienzo de clases

**Ahora cada vez se incorporando mas gente a la familia asi que voy a tener que hacer una hisotria super enredada.**

**Capitulo 3!**

**Comenzaron las clases, y todos se reencontraron con sus amigos… y con sus enemigos.**

**-Deja de estar molestando Black!**

**-Por favor Weasley, deja de hacerte la inteligente, la sabelotodo y deja que nosotros resaltemos, como debe de ser- Sirius siempre se peleaba con Pao dentro y fuera de clases porque ella era la mas inteligente, y el decia que solo los merodeadores podian ser los genios de la clase.**

**-Mira, yo no se que te hice, pero ya me tienes harta!-Pao**

**-Naciste!-James como siempre se metia a defender a su amigo.**

**-Tu callate,-En ese momento llego Stephy (estaban en el gran comedor)**

**-Oh, pero si es la top model, defendiendo a la cerebrito-James**

**-Uno no puede venir a comer a gusto?-Stephy**

**-No si hay una Weasley presente- Sirius**

**-Que acaso no tienen vidas propias?-Paola**

**-Ustedes nos la hechan a perder-Remus**

**-Pues saben que, les presto un sickle para los tres, se compran una vida cada uno y hasta me regresan cambio!-al momento en que Stephy dijo esto, ya estaba todo el gran comedor alrededor de los protagonistas, esperando ver quien ganaba.**

**-Pues sabes, nos alcanza para 10000000000 vidas!-Peter**

**-¬¬- No pense que alguien fuera tan estupido- Paola**

**-Vamonos-Stephy**

**-Hey, no hemos terminado!-Sirius, pero las chicas ya se habian ido.**

**Esta discusión no era nada del otro mundo, ya todos sabian que un encuentro entre las Weasley-Lupin y los merodeadores terminaria en pelea. Algunas veces ganaban ellos, otras ellas, pero nunca paraban de pelear. Todos estaban al pendiente, incluso los de las otras casas, excepto los slyths que vivian en otro mundo.**

**-Si, cuando mi padre llegue a ser director del ministerio de magia….-Malfoy a estas alturas ya tenia enamoradisima a Lily, todo el dia estaba con ella, metiendole ideas en la cabeza. **

**-Wow Draco, es genial la manera en la que vives-Lily se idiotizaba con la vida de Draco**

**-Claro, tu no sabes de eso, porque naciste en la familia equivocada, tu no eres como las otras Weasley-Lupin, eres especial. Mira hay algo en ti, odio a tus hermanos pero tu eres especial.**

**Mientras tanto…**

**-Eneserio esos desgraciados se atrevieron a…Malditos!- Stephy y Pao le contaban a sus hermanas lo que habia pasado.**

**Haru se paro de pronto**

**-A donde vas?- Pao**

**-Voy a darle su merecido a esos idiotas!- tomo unos cuantos explosivos.**

**-Calmada!- Ron la tomo de los hombros por detrás y la sento de nuevo. Estaba muy enojado**

**-Supimos lo que paso- Hugo venia con el- Porque siempre tienen que resaltar en donde quiera que van?**

**-Lo siento hermanito, llamamos la atención sin querer- Stephy- Es la maldición de la familia, oh, es tan malo ser tan bella….**

**-"es tan difícil ser yo"-Todos sus hermanos lo dijeron a coro**

**-Exacto, veo que ya entendieron el punto-Stephy**

**-Ya perdon hermanitos, les prometo que ya no vamos a pelear con esos idiotas-Pao**

**--Si como no-Ron.**

**-Apenas es el primer dia y ya armaron un alboroto-Hugo**

**-Si, rompimos el record!-Marcia**

**-¬¬-Ron y Hugo**

**-- - todas**

**-Prométannos que no lo volveran a hacer-Ron**

**-Lo prometemos!-todas**

**Paso uan semana tranquila. Las chicas trataron de evitar el contacto con los merodeadores todo lo que pudieron. Pero algo ocurrio.**

**-Buenos dias alumnos!-Dumbledore se levanto en la hora del almuerso- Me es muy grato anunciarles que aremos un viaje de estudios este año!-todos se emocionaron- Pero!...el viaje sera solo para los mejores alumnos, asi es, solo los que tengan las mejores calificaciones este mes iran a este viaje. **

**-Esto servira para que los alumnos se esfuercen mas-Mc Gonagall**

**Todos los alumnos se entusiasmaron, los inteligentes ya sabian que tenian su lugar asegurado, y los no muy agraciados, perdieron toda esperanza. Pero habia cuatro personas que no estaban tan felices.**

**-No puede ser, eso significa que todas las Weasley iran al viaje!-Sirius**

**-Tenemos que hacer algo para que no vayan al viaje, es la unica manera de estar lejos de ellas.-James**

**-Tengo una idea-Remus**

**Los chicos no eran los unicos que tenian un plan macabro.**

**-Ya se lo que vamos a hacer para que esos tontos merodeadores no vayan al viaje.-Pao**

**Total que para no hacerla muy larga, las chicas y los merodeadores se la pasaron todo el mes tratando de que el contraro sacara malas notas. Aunque ellos no estaban en el mismo grado que las demas hermanas tenian sus contactos del Club de Fans de los Merodeadores.**

**Paso por fin el mes completo, se les hizo eterno, y llego la hora de dar el anuncio de quienes irian al viaje.**

**-Buenas tardes alumnos, por fin llego el omento para los agraciados, que se esforzaron todo el mes…las personas que iran al viaje 5 estrellas a el continente Africano, lo cual servira para todas las clases, debido a que ahí se encuentra la cuna de la civilización, son los siguientes….-Dum**

**-Pasen al frente a sentarse cuando los vaya llamando-McGonagall**

**Diggori, Cedric, de Hufflepuff! entarse**

**-Un chico muy guapo aparecio entre la multitud **

**Malfoy Draco, de Slytherin!**

**-El chico rubio recibio abrazos de sua amigos, incluyendo a Lily**

**-Weasley…Nany, de Hufflepuff!**

**-Una chica muy linda, un tanto parecida a las chicas Weasley-Lupin aparecio, era al go callada, y de hecho un poco desconocida.**

**-Quien es ella?-Marcia**

**-No lo se pero tiene algo, siento algo muy raro-Pao**

**-Yo tambien-Stephy**

**-Porter…Harry, de Ravenclaw-Un chico aparecio entre la gente, era muy amigo de Los Weasley-Lupin asi que recibio una aplauso de parte de ellos (Es Harry James Potter, pero no le puedo poner asi, lógicamente)**

**-Pettegrew Peter de Griffindor- Todos se quedaron con cara de "que onda?" nadie se imagino que Pter iria al viaje.**

**-Snape, Severius de Slytherin- Un chico de pelo baboso paso al frente y nadie aplaudio.**

**-Weasley-Lupin, Paola de Griffindor- Todas las hermanas la felicitaron felices y los merodeadores solo resoplaron de coraje.**

**-Potter James de Griffindor- Las chicas de CFM gritaron como locas**

**-Weasley-Lupin Stephany- Stephy camino rapido y le quito el lugar a James.**

**-Lupin Remus de Griffindor-Lupin paso a penado a sentarse.**

**-Weasley-Lupin Marcia de Grffindor- Marcia hizo lo mismo que Stephy**

**-Black –Todas las chicas del CFM gritaron aun mas fuerte- Sirius de Griffindor- Sirius paso como toda una estrella a tomar su asiento, pero marcia le quito la silla y callo hasta el suelo, quedando en ridiculo frente a todos.**

**-Weasley, eres de lo peor-Sirius se puso rojo como tomate, recogio su silla y se sento a un lado de James- Pero esto no va a quedar asi.**

**--- Marcia**

**-Weasley-Lupin Ron de Griffindor- Hemione le dio un besito**

**-Granger Hermione de Griffindor- Ella se sento junto a Ronny.**

**- Tonks Nymphadora de Hufflepuff- Hugo felicito a su novia**

**-Wealey-Lupin Hugo de Griffindor- Hugo paso al frente con su novia**

**-Weasley-Lupin Haruko de Griffindor-Haru salto de alegria**

**-Weasley-Lupin Lily de Slytherin- Lily paso al frente con una ovación de sus amigos**

**Asi siguió nombrando Dum a todos lo que irian al viaje. Todos los agraciados regresaron a sus dormitorios y esperasban ansiosos el lunes (era viernes) para partir a su viaje, a Africa.**

**Pues ahora si medio me inspire, que tal, les gusto?**


	4. El viaje a Africa

Hola de nuevo! Ya regrese con el 4! Disfrutenlo

Capitulo 4: El viaje a Africa

**Asi siguió nombrando Dum a todos lo que irian al viaje. Todos los agraciados regresaron a sus dormitorios y esperasban ansiosos el lunes (era viernes) para partir a su viaje, a Africa.**

**-wow, vamos a ir a AFRICA!-Marcia**

**-Si…que me voy a poner?-Stephy**

**-¬¬-Marcia**

**-Bueno, yo creo que mejor hay que descansar, porque este viaje va a estar bueno, osea, todos los Weasley –Lupin van a Africa!-Pao**

**-Ni los simpson han ido a Africa..-Haru**

**-¬¬- Pao – Vamos a descansar**

**-Ok-Haru**

**Las chicas y los chicos se fueron a sus respectivos cuartos. Mientras tanto, los merodeadores estaban ocupadisimos en su recamara.**

**-Como se me ve este color de pelo?-Sirius cambiaba su tono de pelo**

**-Sirius, si no te conociera diria que eres gay-James**

**-Esque uno no puede cuidar su persona, ademas, las chicas no se fijarian en mi si tuviera el pelo como Snape, imaginate.  
**

**-Pero se fijan en James..-Remus**

**-Oie, tu!**

**Los chicos comenzaron a pelear entre ellos (jugando claro) y ni siquiera se acordaron del viaje.**

**Llego el preciado dia lunes, y temprano en la manana, Dumbledore les dio un anuncio.**

**-Buenos dias queridos alumnos, me es muy grato informarles que TODOS LOS ALUMNOS ASISTIRAN AL VIAJE!**

**Todos dieron un grito de alegria, no lo podian creer, las chicas se pusieron muy contentas porque entre mas gente hubiera, menos verian a los merodeadores.**

**-Solo hay un cambio, saldremos mañana muy temprano, asi que vayan a descansar desde este momento.-Dum**

**-Pero si son las 7 de la mañana!- McG**

**-Por eso decia, que descansaran bien en la noche-Dum se retiro a desayunar.**

**Esa noche, los merodeadores se la pasaron arreglando sus cosas para el viaje, y las chicas estaban muy nervosas por ir a un lugar tan excitante.**

**Por fin se fueron a dormir.**

**Por la mañana…..**

**_-Oh, que hora sera, creo que ya me tengo que levantar, que emocionante, hoy nos vamos al viaje, mis hermanitas se van a divertir mucho…oh, ya es hora…tengo..que..levantarme…-_Pao estaba recostada pensando en su cama, y todas sus hermanas seguían dormidas.**

**Se le hizo muy raro que estuviera todo tan callado. De pronto vio su reloj…**

**-10 DE LA MAÑANA!-Pao vio su reloj, que estaba adelantado solo 5 minutos, no podian ser las 10 de la mañana.**

**-Ya callate y vuelvete a acostar-Marcia le dijo entre sueños.**

**-NIñAS DESPIERTEN! SON LAS 10! TODOS SE FUERON SIN NOSOTRAS!**

**-QUE!-Las chicas se levantaron enseguida, (Stephy ni se peino) rapido bajaron las escaleras, llegaron a la sala comun y se encontraron con un grupo de alumnos que habian tenido el mismo problema.**

**-Tonks, Hugo, Hermione, Ron, tambien se quedaron dormidos?-Haru**

**-No, el despertador se descompuso, ya saben que yo nunca me quedo dormido, yo nunca- Ron con la almohada marcada en toda la cara.**

**-A bueno…vamos a ver si hay alguien mas en Hogwarts-Stephy- Porque creo que todos los maestros se iban al viaje.**

**Salieron de la sala comun hacia el gran comedor y se encontraron con…**

**-Lily, hermanita!...Snape..Draco…-Marcia miro con un poco de desprecio a los dos ultimos.**

**-Cedric!-Haru se emociono al verlo y después disimulo**

**-Nany verdad?- Pao volvio a sentir algo raro al verla.**

**-No puedo creer, que nos quedaramos todos dormidos. Hay alguien mas?- Stephy**

**Por la puerta entraron cuatro tipos.**

**-No lo puedo creer!- Sirius- Hasta cuando nos quedamos dormidos nos las encontramos**

**-Mejor regreso a la cama-James**

**-Espera, tenemos que encontrar la forma de irnos de aquí para no estar con las Weasley- Lupin.-Remus**

**-Osea, tampoco es muy grato para nosotras estar aquí solas con ustedes.-Haru**

**-No es justo, todo por desvelarnos anoche para ir a Hogs…-James le tapo la boca a Peter rapidamente.**

**-Por ir a Jugar!- Remus**

**-Ahh si….-Marcia**

**-Bueno, enserio no hay mas gente?-Sirius**

**-Al parecer no-Pao**

**-Y ahora que vamos a hacer?-James**

**-Pues si nos dejaran pensar…-Stephy**

**-No es nuestra culpa que se les dificulte pensar..-Remus**

**-Mira quien habla!-Marcia**

**-¬¬-Lily, Draco y Snape**

**-Creo que nos vamos a quedar aquí, y no iremos al viaje- Harry**

**-Si, no creo que lleguen a una solucion- Nany**

**Le gsuto? Les gusto?**


	5. Solos!

**Capitulo 5**

**-Y ahora que vamos a hacer?-James**

**-Pues si nos dejaran pensar…-Stephy**

**-No es nuestra culpa que se les dificulte pensar..-Remus**

**-Mira quien habla!-Marcia**

**-¬¬-Lily, Draco y Snape**

**-Creo que nos vamos a quedar aquí, y no iremos al viaje- Harry**

**-Si, no creo que lleguen a una solucion- Nany**

**-Yo tenia muchas ganas de ir a ese viaje!-Haru**

**-Yo tambien-al momento de hablar Cedric, Haru se puso toda roja.**

**Remus dejo de pensar como niño y volvio a su madurez**

**-Creo que va a sonar muy raro, pero aunque nos cueste vamos a tener que llevarnos bien, porque vamos a estar aquí solos dos semanas completas.**

**-Estas loco!-Marcia- Como nos vamos a llevar bien nosotras con ustedes?**

**-Hey, no le digas loco a Moony- Sirius**

**-¬¬-todos**

**-Que?-Sirius**

**-Bueno, yo creo que no va a ser necesario llevarnos bien, porque el colegio es muy grande y no nos vamos a ver mucho.-James**

**-Estoy de acuerdo…bueno no…osea es cierto…digo no!-Stephy no le queria dar la razon a James**

**-Hay que dividir el Castillo de tal modo que nunca nos crucemos unos con otros-Pao**

**-Tu siempre quieres mandar-Sirius**

**-Estoy dando soluciones!-Pao**

**-Ya callense!-Lily**

**-O.O-Todos**

**-Vamos a hacer esto, cada quien se va a su sala comun, o a donde quiera, y nadie molesta a nadie!-Lily estaba muy enojada, y ya se le habia pegado un poco el carácter de Draco.**

**-No cero que tarden mucho en descubrir que nos quedamos en Hogwarts-Harry**

**Mientras tanto en Africa..**

**-Que bonito esta el Safari Albus-McG**

**-Si, todos los alumnos se divierten mucho-Dum**

**-No le parece como que se nos olvido algo?-McG**

**-Si….mi patito de hule se quedo en la tina-Dum**

**-¬¬-McG**

**-No se preocupen, seguramente ya vienen de regreso por nosotros-Remus**

**Que tal?**


	6. A donde vamos?

**Capitulo 6**

**-No se preocupen, seguramente ya vienen de regreso por nosotros-Remus**

**-Pues eso espero, porque no voya a aguantar mucho con ustedes aquí-Pao**

**-Ya aclámate tu-Sirius**

**-Ya calmense todos!**

**Siguieron discutiendo por un buen rato. Bueno, la verdad es que discutieron cada hora de cada dia que pasaron solos en Hogwarts.**

**Lily y los slyths andaban en sus asuntos (Snape haciendo mal tercio).**

**Nany y las chicas se habian hecho mas amigas.**

**Haru seguia apenada cada vez que veia a Cedric.**

**Asi pasaron las dos semanas rapidamente, y lo unico que habian conseguido era odiarse mas. El dia de llegada de todos los demas alumnos habia llegado y todos estaban ansiosos, al fin, ya notendrian que verse las caras todo el dia.**

**-Por fin! Mas Gente!-Sirius**

**-Ya no nos veremos mas!-Pao**

**Llegaron todos los otros alumnos haciendo mucho escandalo. Dumbledore, al ver a los alumnos que se habian quedado en Hogwarts se sorprendio.**

**-Le dije que algo senos habia olvidado-McG**

**-Debi suponer que eran ellos cuando encontre mi patito-Dum- Ahora vayan todos a sus cuartos.**

**Dumbledore, que aun traia su sombrero con orejas de elefante, le dijo a los "olvidados" que ellos no se fueran, y que lo acompañara a su oficina.**

**-Asi que, ustedes, se quedaron dormidos…..-Dijo Dumbledore conteniendo la risa.**

**-Si-dijeron todos**

**-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA-Una carcajada de Dumbledore y todos los retratos de la oficina se hizo escuchar.**

**-¬¬-Todos los chicos se pararon de sus asientos para irse.**

**-Esperen…esperen-dijo Dum parando de reir.**

**-Ya no se burlara de nosotros?-Remus**

**-No…JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA**

**-Ok nos vamos-Pao**

**-No ya, ya-Dumbledore se volvio a poner serio.**

**-Que vamos a hacer, todos viajaron menos nosotros!-Haru**

**-Bueno, pues, les propongo algo….ustedes viajaran solos a…….**

**-Francia!-Stephy**

**-Holanda-Sirius**

**-Grecia!-Remus**

**-Japon!-Marcia**

**-Australia!-James**

**-España!-Harry**

**-Alemanis!-Lily**

**-Mexico!-Haru**

**-Va a ser difícil decidir-Dumbledore**

**¡! ¡! ¡! ¡! ¡! ¡! ¡! ¡! ¡! ¡! ¡! ¡! ¡! ¡! ¡! ¡! ¡! ¡! ¡! ¡! ¡! ¡! ¡! ¡! ¡! ¡! ¡! ¡! ¡! ¡! ¡! ¡! ¡! A donde quieren ir?**


	7. Alemania aqui vamos!

Capitulo 7

Alemania aqui vamos!

-Tenemos que ponernos de acuerdo-Pao

-Solo tenemos una oportunidad, para viajar-Remus

-Ok, ok, yo digo que cada quien meta un papelito a esta caja….-Sirius

-De donde salio esa caja?-Marcia

-Es un fic, nada tiene explicación- dijo James mientras sacaba una pluma y papel.

-Puedo continuar?-Sirius

-Si….¬¬-Marcia

-Bueno, como iba diciendo….-Sirius se enojaba siempre que lo interrumpian, y mas si era una Weasley-Lupin quien lo hacia-….ponen el papelito en esta caja, y después Dumbledore saca uno y ahí vamos, ok?

-ok-dijeron todos.

Todos escribieron el lugar al que queiran ir…..

-Solo tiene que ser uno?-Stephy

-No, puedes poner varios-Remus

Stephy puso un gran bonche de papeles en la caja

-O.O-todos

--- stephy

-Bien, ahora sacare un papelito, y no habra quejas, iran a ese lugar…-Dumbledore

Redoble de tambores (algo asi como trrrrrrrrrr)

-Ustedes…iran…aaaaaa…..¿¿Inglaterra?

-PETER!-Sirius y James le dieron un sape a Meter

-Ok, tendre que sacar otro…ahora si…iran…aaaaaa…..ALEMANIA!

-que bien!-todos se emocionaron.

-A quien se le ocurrio?-James

-No lo se-Stephy

-Sabe….-Sirius

-Mmmmm-Marcia

-Era un papelito rosa perfumado-Dum

-Ah, fui yo!-Stephy-, esque puse tantos que no recuerdo cuales puse, -

-Bueno, se iran mañana a medio dia, para que no se queden dormidos, ahora vayanse y duerman bien!

-Gracias, Dummy! –Haru

-Dios mio, que haremos con estos chicos solos en Alemania?-McG

-Debe haber algun evento recreativo, ademas de los tours, no creo que sea tan aburrido-Dum-Tal ves no lo se…un concierto de orquesta o de…

!121!

-MY CHEMICAL ROMANCE, EN ALEMANIA, PASADO MAñANA! NO LO PUEDO CREER!-Pao estaba como loca, viendo un boletín en su canal favorito WTV (Wizard Televison) que su grupo favorito iba a dar un concierto en Alemania durante su estancia ahí.

-Como va esa cancion de la tipa muerta que baila?-Stephy

-Helena…¬¬-Pao

-Si, esa vieja-Haru

-What's the worst thing i could say..things are better if i stay, so long, and good night, so long and good night!-Marcia comenzo a chillar, digo cantar

-Me encanta, sobre todo Gerard Way!-Pao

-PAPASITO!-Marcia

Todas se estuvieron carcajeando de las ocurrencias de Marcia y Haru mientras hacian sus maletas.

Al dia siguiente………

-Hola manitas, ya estan listas?-Ron

-Yo ya llevo mi ropa de verano-Hugo

-Pero en Alemania hace frio-Pao

-Oops, ahora vengo!

-Ojala se hayan quedado dormidos los cuatro idiotitas!-Marcia

-Ya quisieras Weasley!-dijo Sirius llegando junto con sus amigos. Al mismo tiempo llegaron los slyths

-Bien, antes de que empiecen a pelear, vamonos!-Dum llego en ese momento tambien.

Todos se fueron ..

-Al "Abliopuerto" por favor-dijo Dum, al llegar a el Londres Muggle, tomando un taxi.Separo a todos en grupos de cuatro.

En un taxi…

-Quitate Black!-Stephy-Me aplastas!

-Yo no pedi venire en el mismo "tapsi" que tu!-Sirius

-Ah, encajaste tu codo en mi ojo!-Marcia

-Quien dijo que cabian cuatro personas en una de estas cosas?-dijo James acomodandose, mientras Stephy le pisaba un pie

-Lo siento, esk estamos taaan apretados, -

En otro taxi…

-Peter estas muy gordo!-Pao

-oye, no lo insultes!-Remus

-Hey deja a mi hermana!-Haru

-Tu no te metas!-Peter

En otro taxi…

-Que bien, solo nosotros cuatro-Hugo

-Estamos un poco apretados no-Tonks

-Y eso a quien le importa?-Ron

-RON!-Hermione

En otro taxi….

-Que bien…ningun sangre sucia-Snape

-Que dijo?-McG

-Nada Profesora-Snape –UU

-Acércate mas Lily-Draco

-Nos van a regañar-dijo Lily acercándose

En el ultimo Taxi….

-Que emocionante!-Harry

-Ya quiero llegar!-Nany

-Viajaremos en "Alion"-Dum

-Avion?-Cedric

-Oh si, eso-Dum


	8. Avion a Alemania

Capitulo 8

Avion a Alemania

-Avion?-Cedric

-Oh si, eso-Dum

Llegaron al Aeropuerto, todos muy nerviosos, ansiosos por llegar a Alemania. Subieron al avion y se sentaron de acuerdo a su numero de boleto. Pero….

-No me sentare con risitos de oro!- decia James mirando que su boleta estaba junto al de Stephy

-Yo tampoco quiero sentarme con el miope este-dijo ella y sus todos soltaron una gran carcajada, incluso Dumbledore, claro los merodeadores no.

-Calmate hermano, no creo que sea tan malo, a mi me toco con….QUE! NO, ALADO DE LA BOCONA ESTA NO, NO LA CALLARE EN TODO EL CAMINO-dijo señalando a Marcia

-Hay no! Me va a pegar la caspa y los piojos! -Dijo ella mirando a Sirius con odio

-Pobres de mis manitas-dijo Pao viendo su boleto- a quien le toco el 23?

-A mi- dijo Remus haciendo cara de desagrado- Al menos me toco con la mas cuerda de todas.

-Hey que quisite decir tu flacucho-Haru

-Dejalo, dijo Peter interponiendo su gran barriga

-Tu que quieres gordinflon?-le grito Haru

-Haber ya se callan todos y se sientan en donde les toco, si no, 15 puntos menos por cada uno, y creo que no les conviene ya que todos son de la misma casa-dijo McG poniendo orden en el avion

Todos se resignaron y se sentaron con sus parejas.

-Si me tocas un riso…-amenazo Stephy a James

-Se me atora el dedo, y nunca lo podre sacar de ahí-dijo el haciendo que SIirus que iba en los asientos de adelante se riera. Stephy se volteo hacia la ventana y se dispuso a ver todo lo que pasaba afuera.

-Tu que quieres?-le dijo Marcia dandole un golpe.

-Pero que salvaje eres!-dijo Sirius acomodandose- No me pudo tocar alguien mas civilizado.

-Lo mismo digo-dijo ella imitando a Stephy

-Espero que no te pngas como tus amigotes en el camino-le dijo Paola a Remus tratando de llevarsela en paz con el

-Tratare de ignorarte lo mas posible-le dijo el

-Quitate gordo!-a Haru le habia tocado con Peter para su desgracia.

-Cual gordo!- Dijo el ofendido

-Si quieres te cambio el lugar,-dijo Ceddric que le habia tocado con Snape, que iba muy serio, y casi en estado vegetal.

-Bueno-le dijo Peter cambiando con el

-Mucho mejor no?-le dijo Cedric a Haru sonriendo

-Si, jijiji,-dijo ella sonrojada.

Los demas iban bien. Lily con Draco que no perdia oportunidad para robarle besitos a ella, Nany platicando alegremente con Harry, Ron con Hermione, muy abrazaditos, al igual que Hugo y Tonks. Y Dum con McG, poniendose de acuerdo para ver a donde irian.


	9. Por fin en Alemania

Capitulo 9

Por fin en Alemania

Dum con McG, poniendose de acuerdo para ver a donde irian.

-Tal vez debemos preguntarle a los chicos a donde quieren ir….-McG

-Seria bueno ir a un concierto!-se apresuro a decir Paola entusisasmada, que se asomaba unas cuantas filas atrás.

-Como escucho?...A que tipo de concierto, por que no permitiríamos que fuera uno alocado y medio satanico.

-Ehhhh…..uno cultural, muy recreativo, lei en una revista que una orquesta se presentaba en un lugar conocido y que es exclusivo.-dijo ella inventando rapidamente

-Ah si, como se llama?-McG

-Ehhh….es una orquesta nueva….experimental….se llama…..My Chemical Romance……son jóvenes que tocan por el amor!-dijo ella agregando lo ultimo para convencer a sus profesores de que era la mejor opcion.

-Que no esa es una banda de r….-Sirius comenzo a hablar pero Marcia le tapo la boca rapidamente.

-Callate, no me digas que tu no quieres salir a divertirte un poco?-dijo ella por primera vez sin pelear, soltando la boca del merodeador,

-Se no ta que comiste tacos en la mañana, todavía te huelen las manos a cilantro-le dijo Sirius sin intencion de llevarla bien con ella.

-Eres insoportable Black!-Marcia se paro de su lugar para ver como estaban sus hermanas.

Haru y Ceddric charlaban alegremente, Marcia se acercaba a ellos, pero Haru le lanzo una mirada de "Ni te acerques que por fin estoy hablando con el amor de mi vida a solas y tu lo vas a arruinar todo" (se puede decir tanto en una mirada). Marcia continuo avanzando y se llevo una sorpresa al ver que Stephy y James estaban dormidos, pero los dos estaban muy acaramenladitos recargados uno en el otro. Rapido corrio al rescate de Stephy que al ver en que posición habia estado antes corrio al baño a sacudirse la ropa por estaba "infectada". Stephy se unio a Marcia en su paseo por el avion. Legaron a platicar un rato con Nany y Harry hasta que las sentaron de nuevo en su lugar. Malfoy se burlo y Lily le dio un codazo. Snape iba demasiado ocupado tratando que Peter no se recostara sobre el, como para burlarse tambien de ellas.

Por fin llegaron a Alemania. Un hermoso lugar, con muchos chicos guapos, y con un clima muy agradable. El uno problema era que…

-Como dice que dijo?-Dumbledore no se podia comunicar con nadie.

-jhiuhoijpoijkbyugi-el empleado del aeropuerto le respondio y todos entrendieron tal y como esta escrito (esk no se alemana si que solo escribi letritas a lo tonto -)

-Debe haber alguien que hable ingles por aquí!-McG comenzaba a impacientarse.

-Calma Minerva, ya encontraremos la manera de comunicarnos.-Dum

¡!

Todos se enconytraban encerrados en el hotel. No habian encontrado a una sola persona que hablara ingles. Habian conseguido una habitación a base de señas. No tenian ni idea de que hacer en ese lugar. Y si salian, seguramente se perderian. Asi que disfrutaron de su Hotel 5 estrellas al maximo. Al fin y al cabo eran vacaciones.

Después de pasar 3 dias juntos, y al decir juntos me refiero a que no habia lugar al que no pudieran ir separados, pues Dumbledore habia tomado medidas extremas y tenian que ir todos en bola a cualquier lugar, después de pasar estos 3 dias juntos, la relacion entre todos habia cambiado un poco, mas bien, habia cambiado mucho. Se podia ver a Paola leyendo con Lupin, mientras que Marcia y Stephy le hacian bromas, pero no pesadas a James y Sirius. Haru le invitaba un bocado a Meter y a Snape, Malfoy charlaba con Harry y Nany, y Lily observaba todo bronceandose junto con Ceddric. Ya todo estaban en armonia.

Uno de esos alegres dias, Stephy prendio la televisión para ver si encontraba algun programa en ingles que pudiera ver, mientras Remus se sentaba en un sofa cercano. De pronto un anuncio en ingles aparecio en la televisión.

-por fin algo entendible!-Sirius se avento gustoso a una de las camas.

_Este viernes no te pierdas el concierto de la mejor banda de todos los tiempos, MY CHEMICAL ROMANCE! What's the worst thing i could say…thiungs are better if i stay….No Te lo pierdas! Boletos en taquilla o a los telefonos 12382272938._

-TENEMOS QUE IR!-Paola se paro sobre la cama.-Debemos idear un plan para ir a ese concierto!

-Estoy de acuerdo, pero Dum y McG no nos dejaran ir-Remus se entistecio.

-Por eso somos a las mentes pensantes de Hogwarts……-Stephy

-Yo digo que si nos vamos por detrás…-Marcia

-No, como crees-Remus

-Y si cada uno sale por una puerta diferente?-Sirius

-Tal vez funcione-Remus

-Pero no va a faltar que cachen a uno-Haru

-Y si nos disfrasamos-Harry

-No es mala idea-Ceddric

-Pero como vamos a conseguir disfraces?-Nany

-Cierto-Paola

-Ya se!-Stephy


	10. El concierto

Capitulo 10

El concierto

-Ya se!-Stephy

-Que?-todos prestaron atención al plan de stephy

-Y al final tu le quemas los calzones a Snape-Todos la miraron extrañados-Oh, perdon, era el plan para lo del concierto verdad, ok, primero…..

Faltaba solo una hora para el concierto, y todos seguian en en Hotel. Las chicas se habian arreglado muy roqueras, y los chicos tambien. Las chicas estaban muy nerviosas, y los chicos tambien. Las chicas estaban ansiosas, y los chicos tambien. Las chicas parecian locas cantando las canciones de My chemical Romance, y los chicos tambien. Las chicas no podian esperar mas para ver al papi de Gerard Way, y los chicos…..no los chicos no, ni que fueran que, bueno, Peter andaba tambien medio alocadillo.

El caso es que llego la hora en que se tenian que ir. Y comenzaron a poner en marcha el plan de Stephy.

-Profesora McG, pero que bien le sientan las vacaciones-Sirius se acerco a la profesora que comenzaba a dar su paseo nocturno por los cuartos para checar que todos estuvieran en su lugar.-La luna le es muy favorable-le dijo con un tono seductor….lastima que McG no fuera tan facil de distraer.

-Vuelva a su cuarto señor Black-le dijo ella ignorandolo.

Entonces aparecio Remus

-Profesora, eh, yo, me siento mal!-comenzo a fingir que se volvia loco

-Falta mucho para la luna llena señor Lupin-dijo ella continuando

Entonces aparecio Peter con Snape

-No camine profesora, se puede, tropezar!

-Hay señor Pettregrew, fue lo mejor que se le ocurrio,-le dijo ella rodando los ojos

Snape le dio un sape a Peter

Aparecieron Lily y Draco

-Profesora estoy embarazada de Draco-fue lo primero que cruzo por su cabeza

-Que? No me habias dicho!-el chico se sorprendio

-No es cierto, es para distraer……Oops!

-Vuelvan a su cuarto!...cada uno a su recamara!-les dijo la profesora enojada

En eso aparecieron Paola y Marcia

-Que hacemos?-le dijo Paola a Marcia en voz baja

-Sigueme el juego-Marcia le susurro y después se le lanzo encima

-Que pasa aquí, dejen de pelear y vayan a su cuarto

-Que acaso nada puede hacer que McG se distraiga?-Stephy

-Claro que si-James tomo a Stephy y comenzo a besarla, pero Stephy le regalo tremendo cachetadon

-Vayan a hacer sus cochinadas a otro lado, tambien ustedes-McG se refirio a Ron y Hermione que estaban escondidos detrás de una maceta

Hugo aparecio totalmente desnudo enfrente de McG

-Usted tape sus miserias y vayase a su cuarto

-Miserias? Por favor-Hugo se fue enojado a vestir

-Harry y Nany aparecieron en ese momento

-Profesora, cuentenos de la camara secreta-Harry

-Eso se los conte en segundo año, asi que no moleste-McG termino su recorrido

-Oigan, ya se va, entonces ya nos podemos escapar!-Marcia

-Si, pero ya perdimos una hora!-Sirius

-Vamonos!

Todos se fueron corriendo, tomaron un carro, pero…

-kjsahdiuwhd-el taxista era aleman, osea, hablaba aleman, osea, nadie le entendia. Pero eso no los detendria, asi que comenzaron a trartar de comunicarle a donde querian ir.

-Nosotros……ir…..concierto-Stephy hacia senas exageradas y el taxista no entendia nada.

-MY CHEMICAL ROMANCE-Paola estaba histerica-TENGO QUE VER A GERARD!

-LKJAOIJO-El taxista comenzaba a desesperarse

-que hacemos?-Haru

Entonces Sirius comenzo a cantar

-What's the worst thing I could say!

-Things are better if I stay!-Remus le siguio

-So long and good night, so long and good night!-Todos cantaron la cancion de Helena para el taxista, y gracias a Dios la conocia, asi que supo a donde llevarlos.

Pero al llegar, encontraron con un mar de gente

-SALIENDO!-Paola, estaba al borde del colapso

-Ya termino?-Harry

-No puede ser, tanto para nada-Draco

-Esto no se puede quedar asi, somos Magos, algo debe haber que podamos hacer para verlos-Sirius saco su barita, y se aproximo al lugar del concierto.

Todos lo siguieron tambien con sus varitas en la mano, y llegaron al lugar que ya estaba solo, y sin un alma adentro.

-Ya no se ve que este nadie-Stephy estaba a punto de llorar porque las cosas no le habian salido como queria, y de pronto.

-ajkhaiUHUIW-alguien les hablo por detrás

-Hay, ya no aguanto mas que todos hablen Aleman-Marcia

-Oh, vayam por fin alguien que habla en ingles- todos voltearon a ver quien habia hablado.

-GE…GE…GERARD WAY-Paola cayo desmayada

-Cuidado-Gerard la tomo antes de que cayera hasta el suelo. Todos estaban boquiabiertos.-Les gusto el concierto?

-No…no…no lo vimos-Stephy

-Como, se lo perdieron?-Gerard hablaba con ellos muy amistosamente. Era muy sencillo

-Si, eh…llegamos tarde-Los chicos ya habian salido de su trance

-Pero que mal, y son de aquí?-Gerard

-No, somos de Londres-Haru, que tambien habia salido de su trance peleaba con sus hermanas para hablar con Gerard.

-De londres, y vinieron hasta aca a vernos?-Gerard que no habia soltado a Paola, se sorprendio mucho

-Bueno…no….-Sirius

-Pero que mala suerte, vengan conmigo, ustedes no se pueden ir sin estar con los de la banda-Gerard se los llevo Backstage, y ahí estuvieron un largo rato. Platicando con el y con los demas de la banda. Todos eran tan buena onda como el, pero no tan guapos. Paola habia despertado después de un rato y ahora no dejaba de hablar con Gerard. Todos estaban muy felices, pero de pronto.

-ESTAN TODOS EXPULSADOS DE HOGWARTS!-McG y Dumbledore habian llegado.


	11. San Gerard

Capitulo 11

San Gerard

-ESTAN TODOS EXPULSADOS DE HOGWARTS!-McG y Dumbledore habían llegado.

-Que?-todos quedaron en shock

-Lo siento jóvenes, pero ustedes quebrantaron las reglas y se han ganado la expulsión de Hogwarts-McG tenia una cara de desaprobación total mientras que Dumbledore se veía decepcionado.

-Pe...pe...pe…-Stephy

-Pero esto no puede ser!-Paola

-No nos puede expulsar!-Marcia

-Lo siento, pero ustedes lo buscaron-McG

-Pero, si ya no estamos en Hogwarts…a donde iremos?-Haru

-Mi vida esta en Hogwarts!-James

-Todas mis admiradoras!-Sirius

-Yo no pertenezco a ningún lugar más que a Hogwarts-Remus

-Regresaremos a Inglaterra y después se irán a sus casas-McG

Todos se pusieron muy tristes, no podían creer que su vida diera tantos giros ese día, primero era el mejor por conocer a My Chemical Romance, y después, los expulsaban de Hogwarts. Paola no pudo evitar llorar, mientras se iban del lugar.

-Esperen, no es su culpa!-Gerard seguía a los profesores que iban delante de los chicos.-Yo los traje aquí.

-Lo siento joven, pero eso es imposible-McG

-No, yo…..yo soy primo de… Harry!-dijo el volteando a ver a Harry para que le siguiera la corriente.

-Yo le hable… porque venia a Alemania,… y sabia que el estaba aquí, y… nos invito, pero…paso por nosotros y no pudimos avisarle…. Porque…. fue muy rápido, y aquí estamos-dijo Harry inventando una historia rápidamente.

-Y yo debería recibir un castigo si estuviera en su escuela, pero a ellos no les haga nada-Gerard miro a McG con una carita de Ángel a la que ella no pudo resistirse.

-mmmm, y hay pruebas de que sean primos?-McG no cedía tan fácilmente

Entonces Gerard recordó que al platicar con Harry, había descubierto que tenían una cicatriz muy parecida (no era en forma de rayo, era otra).

-Si, la cicatriz de la familia!-Gerard se bajo el pantalón dejando al descubierto su parte trasera, muy bien formada por cierto, y Harry hizo lo mismo. Las chicas quedaron impactadas. Los chicos rodaron los ojos. McG frunció el seño, y Dumbledore sonrió.

-Bueno, después de esta explicación, creo que ya no están expulsados, pero si recibirán un castigo-Dum

Todos saltaron de emoción y se abrazaron. Se despidieron amistosamente los chicos de My chemical Romance y se fueron al hotel.

-Todo gracias a Gerard-Paola estaba muy emocionada platicando con todos los demás en el lobby.

-Si, además de guapo es genial!-Stephy

-Si tan inteligente –Marcia

Las chicas no paraban de hablar bien de Gerard, y todos estaban muy agradecidos, pero los chicos no estaban muy felices por que las chica hablaran tanto de Gerard.

-Bueno ya, hablemos de algo mas-James fue el primero en explotar

-Cálmate James, Gerard nos salvo la vida!-Haru

-Si, pero no es para tanto-Remus

-No puedo creer que sean tan malagradecidos!-Paola

-No somos malagradecidos, pero ya fue demasiado, ni que fuera un santo-Ceddric

-San Gerard-Sirius comenzó a reír junto con los demás hombres

-No sean idiotas!-Marcia

-Hombres!-Stephy

-Todos son iguales-Lily

-Menos Gerard-Marcia

Las chicas rieron, y los chicos se quedaron muy callados. A partir de ese momento, todo el avance que habían tenido en el viaje, se había ido al olvido. Cuando por fin se llevaban bien, todo se hecho a perder.

Llegaron a Hogwarts, muy felices de ver a sus compañeros. Todos les preguntaban como había estado su viaje, y no podían creer a quien habían conocido.

Las cosas habían vuelto a la normalidad, las chicas por su lado, los chicos por otro. Se veían y comenzaban a pelear, como si nunca hubieran ido al viaje. Pero las cosas empeoraron un día.

-Chicos…-Dumbledore había citado a todos los que habían asistido al viaje de Alemania en su oficina-…se que esta noticia los va a poner muy felices-todos estaban muy confundidos- Esta mañana recibimos una lechuza de tu primo-refiriéndose a Harry-Nos pidió permiso para visitarte…

Nadie comprendía, como podía Gerard enviar una lechuza, si era muggle…a menos que….

-….No sabíamos que era uno de los mejores alumnos de Durmstrang, claro cuando aun estudiaba-Dumbledore estaba muy feliz y todos estaban muy sorprendidos.-…Así que el joven Gerard nos visitara mañana.

-Que?-Los chicos se enojaron

-Si! Que bien!-Las chicas se emocionaron mucho


	12. La llegada de Gerard

Capitulo 12

La llegada de Gerard

-….No sabíamos que era uno de los mejores alumnos de Durmstrang, claro cuando aun estudiaba-Dumbledore estaba muy feliz y todos estaban muy sorprendidos.-…Así que el joven Gerard nos visitara mañana.

-Que?-Los chicos se enojaron

-Si! Que bien!-Las chicas se emocionaron mucho

Inmediatamente las chicas corrieron a sus dormitorios a prepararse para la llegada de Gerard. Los chicos por su parte se preparaban para "el peor día de sus vidas" según Sirius, y fueron al gran comedor a desquitar sus penas comiendo.

-Pobre Gerard, todas esas locas detrás de él-Sirius

-Si, imaginate! Siguiendolo a todos lados, sin dejarlo ni respirar, sin pivacidad!-James

-Yo no querria estar en su lugar-Sirius

-Claro que si quisieras! Y tu tambien James! Por eso estan tan preocupados, porque todas estaran tras de él y no de ustedes-Remus

-Como te atreves a decir eso, me ofendes, es una gran…

-Verdad, no digas que no Sirius-Draco Marlfoy acababa de llegar al comedor con Severius Snape.

-Y tu novia Lily?-James

-Haciendo lo mismo que sus noviecitas, todas las Weasley-Lupin están enloquecidas con "Gerard"-Draco hizo una mueca de asco.

-Si….quiero decir, CUALES NOVIAS! A NOSOTROS NOS IMPORTA UN COMINO LO QUE ELLAS HAGAN!-James

-Si, lo que ustedes digan-Snape y Draco se fueron a la mesa de Slytherin.

-Vaya! Pero que idiotas!-Sirius

-Mejor vamos a comer-Remus, que tambien se mostraba un poco nervioso.

Al día siguiente….

-Buenos días chicas!-Marcia se levanto con un animo indescriptible.-Malditas! Ya se fueron todas y no me hablaron!-el cuarto estaba vacio, pues todas las chicas ya se encontraban en el gran comedor compitiendo unas contra otras para ser la primera en saludar a Gerard.

-Quitate Haruko! Arruinas mi peinado!-Stephy

-Ay! Mis zapatos nuevos!-Haru

-Ya calmense….y dejen de estropear mi ropa-Pao

En ese momento la puerta del gran comedor se abrio y las chicas se empujaron aun mas fuerte.

-Van a ver! La proxima vez que me dejen dormida cuando venga alguien importante!-Marcia habia llegado y todas por poco la asesinan porque pensaban que era Gerard.

Por segunda vez la puerta se abrio….

-Oh, pero que lindas, no tenian que esperarme con tantas ansias. Si estoy aquí diario con ustedes!

-Sirius! Alejate!-todas se enojaron aun mas al ver llegar a los merodeadores

Por tercera vez la puerta se abrio…

-Ahora quien es, Los niños exploradores?-Marcia

-Me temo que no, pero…puedo ir a buscarlos-Gerard habia llegado con una gran sonrisa en su cara, y todas las chicas parecieron sumergirse en un frasco de dulce, pues estaban mas empalagosas que nunca.

Los chicos, como era de esperarse, estaban, digamos, un "POCO" celosos.

-Que demonios le ven?-Sirius

-Es acaso…el pelo?-James toco su pelo y lo alboroto un poco mas

-Sus ojos?-Sirius-Porque nadie puede competir contra este azul

-Tu que dices Remus?-James

-Yo digo que es la pintura-Remus parecia estar jugando, pero esa era su verdadera conclusión.

-Que?-Sirius

-Que propones? Que nos pintemos como el?-James

-Esas son cosas de Gays-Sirius

-Un hombre que se pinta muestra total seguridad sobre su sexualidad, asi que para ella eso, significa que no es gay. Ademas, agreguen el pequeño factor de que el es un cantante conocido INTERNACIONALMENTE-Remus

-Ok, no seas tan duro-Sirius

Mientras tanto….

-Oh Gerard, nos sorprende tanto tu visita-Marcia

-Ha, si eh….Ma..ria?-Gerard

-Marcia-no pudo evitar una carita de enojo

-Y porque no nos habias dicho que eras mago?-Stephy

-Bueno Estela…-Gerard

-Stephy-Tampoco se puso muy contenta

-Oh, Stephy, la verdad es que ustedes tampoco me habian dicho que eran magos.-Gerard

-Y como te enteraste?-Haru

-Por una casualidad Maru..-Gerard

-Haru-Otra descontenta

-Lo siento Haru, es que ha pasado ya tiempo, pero como les decia, fue una casualidad, porque alguien dejo un pergamino con el emblema de Hogwarts en mi camerino…

-Mi pergamino, con razon no lo encontraba-Lily

-Aquí tienes Pili-Gerard le entrego el pergamino, que en realidad era una carta de Malfoy que Lili llevaba a todos lados.

-Lily-Una mas a la lista de enojadas

-Y cuanto tiempo te vas a quedar?-Hermione

-La verdad no se…..H….

-Hermione-dijo ella con un tono medio fuerte

-Oye, lo siento, es un nombre difícil

-Yo tambien tarde en aprendermelo-Tonks

-Oh…….lo siento pero no recuerdo tu nombre-Gerard cerro los ojos como si lo fueran a golpear

-TONKS-ella no puedo contener su decepcion, de hecho ninguna podia creer que su idolo no recordara sus nombres

-Calma chicas, no es para tanto-Paola-Que bueno que viniste Gerard

-Gracias Pao

-O.O-Ojala Gerard no hubiera recordado ese nombre, pues enseguida las chicas se tornaron diabolicas y por poco asesinan a Gerard. Gracias a Merlin, Dumbledore llego en ese momento, lo cual no le parecio muy bueno a los chicos que esperaban el fin de Gerard.

-Bueno ninas, veo que ya saludaron al senor Way, ahora el viene muy hambriento y es mejor que todos vayamos a desayunar.


	13. El trato

Capitulo 13

El trato

-Calma chicas, no es para tanto-Paola-Que bueno que viniste Gerard

-Gracias Pao

-O.O-Ojala Gerard no hubiera recordado ese nombre, pues enseguida las chicas se tornaron diabolicas y por poco asesinan a Gerard. Gracias a Merlin, Dumbledore llego en ese momento, lo cual no le parecio muy bueno a los chicos que esperaban el fin de Gerard.

-Bueno ninas, veo que ya saludaron al senor Way, ahora el viene muy hambriento y es mejor que todos vayamos a desayunar.

Las chicas estaban demasiado celosas por la actitud de Gerard hacia Pao, asi que le aplicaron la mundialmente conocida "Ley del hielo". Aunque sin darse cuenta empeoraban las cosas, pues en vez de separar a Pao de Gerard, hacian que pasara mas tiempo con el, pues el era el unico que le hablaba.

Pasaron un par de dias y las cosas seguian igual, y la visita de Gerard iba a causar mas de lo que pudieran imaginar.

Stephy se encontraba sentada en un arbol a la orilla del lago, cuando de pronto escucho a alguien renegar.

-Te pasa al…oh eres tu..-dijo aciendo un gesto de asco al ver a Sirius (nunca haria un gesto de asco al ver a sirius -)

-Stephy, a ti te buscaba!-Sirius tenia una expresión muy diferente a lo usual. Stephy trato de huir pero el fue mas rapido y la tomo por la cintura y asi sin nada que decir la beso.

Stephy se quedo tiesa cuando se separaron, pues no entendia tan repentina accion.

-Que dices?-Sirius

-Que digo de que?-dijo ella con una interrogación en la cara.

-Quieres o no andar conmigo?-Sirius

-QUE? ASI NADAMAS ME PIDES QUE SEA TU NOVIA! DESPUES DE TODO LO QUE HAS DICHO DE MI?...yo pense que me odiabas

-Bueno, de odio al amor solo hay un paso, no?-Sirius

-Aquí hay algo raro, algo estas tramando Black y yo no quiero estar involucrada.-Stephy trato de irse nuevamente pero el merodeador no la dejo muy fácilmente. La siguió al comedor, luego a la biblioteca, después al vivero, a la sala comun luego a las aulas hasta que trato de entrar con ella a los baños asi que ella accedio a escuchar su plan.

-Mira yo se que nunca nos hemos llevado bien, pero necesito un favor y creeme que eres la ultima persona a la que pense pedirle ayuda pero creo que eres la unica de tus hemanas que me puede ayudar-Sirius estaba mas serio de lo normal.

Stephy, mas a fuerza que con ganas le dijo que lo ayudaria pero primero tenia que decirle lo que queria.

-Mira, yo, tu hermana, me gusta tu hermana paola, y verla con ese tipejo gerard no me agrada mucho-Sirius

-A nadie le agrada-Stephy

-Yo…alguna vez senti que Paola sentia lo mismo que yo, pero luego llego ese….tipo, y ahora ella no me hace caso, asi que la mejor manera de llamar la atención de Paola es dandole celos.

-Conmigo?-Stephy-Y k te hace creer que aceptare?

-Bueno, debe haber algo k yo te pueda dar….-dijo Sirius viendola picadamente

-SIRIUS!

-QUE? Yo no dije nada, mal pensada….

-UU

-Yo estoy hablando de James, ya se que te gusta

-James, claro que no, yo nunca andaria con alguien que cree que su mayor atractivo es un pajón lleno de caspa-Stephy tenia a alguien mas en mente, pues aunque nunca lo dijera sentia algo por el mas listo y tierno de los merodeadores.

-Remus, nunca no hubiera imaginado, pero si eso quieres esta bien…tenemos un trato?-Sirius extendio su mano para cerrar el trato.

-Esta bien, desde hoy somos "novios"… Pero no te quieras pasar de listo conmigo Black!


	14. Celos!

Capitulo 14

Celos!

-…tenemos un trato?-Sirius extendio su mano para cerrar el trato.

-Esta bien, desde hoy somos "novios"… Pero no te quieras pasar de listo conmigo Black!

Asi que al dia siguiente llegaron muy agarraditos de la mano al gran comedor acaparando inmediatamente las miradas de todos los presentes, incluyendo a Pao.

-Me hubieras dejado ponerme el guante, no aguanto sentir tu mano-stephy

-Callate y finge que me amas-Sirius

-Como si fuera tan sim….hola remus!-stephy cambio su expresión apenas vio al licantropo y se acerco mas a Sirius.

-Eh…hola…Sirius que significa esto?-Remus no entendia porque un dia decia que odiaba a todas las weasley-lupin y al siguiente andaba con stephy.

-Stephy y yo somos novios-al decir esto se dejo venir toda la familia weasley-lupin junto con el resto de los merodeadores.

-Pero como es posible! Stephy! Que paso?-Marcia miraba a su hermana como si hubiera matado a alguien y estuviera decepcionada.

-Me rogo tanto que no me pude resistir-Sirius le apreto la mano tanto que Stephy se la solto.

-Bueno el caso es que nos queremos y ustedes tienen que soportar eso-Sirius miraba a Paola para ver que hacia.

Pero para las pulgas de Sirius Paola no prestaba mucha atención, pues su queridisimo Gerard la tenia muy ocupada, nadie dijo nada pero todos se quedaron muy pensativos.

Nadie aguanto la duda y al momento de llegar cada uno a sus respectivos dormitorios la lluvia de preguntas comenzo.

-Pero tu lo odiabas!-Marcia estaba indiganada por la "traicion a la familia"

-como puedes andar con ese… ese…ese creido!-Haru

-Porque empezaron a andar tan repentinamente?-Pao

-Bueno, ya saben del odio al amor solo hay un paso-Stephy se cubrio hasta la cabeza con su sabana y fingio dormir para que no le preguntaran mas

-Que le viste? Hay chicas mas…de tu estilo en esta escuela!-James tambien sentia como si sirius lo hubiera acuchillado por la espalda -Porque una de la familia telerin?

-A mi lo que se me hace muy raro es que no es nada de tu "tipo" y no veo que hagas tus clasicas escenitas como siempre haces con tus novias-Remus no era tonto y sabia que algo andaba mal con esa "relacion".

-Bueno, es diferente a todas las demas con las que eh andado, es especial-Sirius se metio al baño y se quedo ahí hasta que sus amigos se durmieron.

Al dia siguiente Sirius secuestro a Stephy en la clase de Herbologia y se llevo a un salon vacio.

-Que te crees, si mis papas se enteran me matan-Stephy

-Esto es mas importante-Sirius sabia que si seguian actuando igual sus amigos sospecharian cada vez mas y no lo dejarian en paz hasta sacarle la verdad y descubrir que el solo andaba con ella para poner celosa a Pao.

-Buena que quieres?-Stephy en verdad no soportaba ni un poco a Sirius.

-Necesitamos pasar mas tiempo juntos, y comportarnos mas como novios-Sirius no habia notado que la clase ya estaba terminando y sus amigos lo buscaban.

-Pero yo no soporto estar contigo ni cinco minutos!-Stephy-Ademas, no me has ayudado con Re…

En ese momento se abrio la puerta y James aparecio junto con Remus. Sirius tomo a Stephy, la puso sobre un mesabanco y comenzo a besarla como si su vida dependiera de ello, ella no supo ni que hacer pero le siguió la corriente l ver los ojos miel del lobito.

-Ah, aquí estas-Remus salio rapidamente del cuarto con James tras el, mientras que Sirius y Stephy se separaban.

-wow-Penso Stephy-Empiezo a ver el beneficio de esto-Claro que a Sirius solo le apropino una cachetada-Te dije que no te pasaras de listo

-Pero tu viste que llegaron Remus y James-Sirius con su mejilla totalmente roja.

-Si, pero no era necesario que me manosearas tanto-Stephy dijo esto poniendose un poco roja.

-Bueno…e-era para hacer mas realista la escena-Sirius salio nervioso del cuarto. Pero en eso Marcia y Pao que venian saliendo de sus respectivas clases y al ver a su hermanita saliendo del mismo cuarto solo que Sirius el pervertido Black se apresuraron al encuentro.

-Que hacias Stephany?-Paola tenia cara de pocos amigos cosa que Sirius noto.

-Eh…yo-Stephy sabia que habia problemas pues solo le decian su nombre completo cuando se enojaban con ella.

-Tranquila Paola, no haciamos nada malo, solo casa de novios-le dijo Sirius no esperaba la siguiente reaccion de Paola.

-Vete a hacer cosas de novios con una de tus zorritas!-siguiente escena Sirius con la mano de paola marcada en su mejilla y llevandose a Stephy de las orejas a su siguiente clase.

Siirus no se preocupo, pues al fin empezaba a lograr su cometido, poner a Paola celosa.


	15. Las cosas se salen de control

-Tranquila Paola, no haciamos nada malo, solo casa de novios-le dijo Sirius no esperaba la siguiente reaccion de Paola.

-Vete a hacer cosas de novios con una de tus zorritas!-siguiente escena Sirius con la mano de paola marcada en su mejilla y llevandose a Stephy de las orejas a su siguiente clase.

Siirus no se preocupo, pues al fin empezaba a lograr su cometido, poner a Paola celosa.


	16. La nueva alianza

Capitulo 16

La nueva alianza

-Que pasa?, te dejo Stephy?-Remus se rió hasta que vio el gesto en la cara de Sirius

-Si-dijo secamente Sirius

-Pero si a ti nunca antes te habían dejado!-James estaba indignado-Esa Barbie de pacotilla se las va a ver conmigo!

-No, déjala, fue mi culpa-Sirius se levanto como zombi, y fue hacia su dormitorio.

-Si le pego duro ser rechazado-Remus no pudo evitar sentirse feliz por que su amigo ya no anduviera con Stephy.

Al dia siguiente ya toda la escuela sabia que Stephy habia botado a Sirius. Existian diferentes versiones, incluso una donde decian que el la golpeaba, ella por lo pronto ya habia recibido una invitacion para ser presidenta del club de exnovias de sirius y era tratada coimo heroína…aunque no le agradara para nada la idea.

La que estaba mas calmada desde el dia anterior era Pao, se le veia mas alegre, nadie le habia preguntado sobre su depedida de Gerard, aunque todos sabian que algo tenia que haber pasado, el caso era que no habia recibido ninguna carta y aun asi se le veia muy feliz.

Pasaronun par de dias infernales para Sirius, pues todos susurraban a sus espaldas, incluso sus admiradoras, y para su mala suerte cada vez que trataba de "reconciliarse con Stephy" ella le sacaba vuelta, y todos se daban cuenta.

Todo seguia asi hasta que un dia Stehy aclaro las cosas con Sirius.

-Mira Sirius, yo no se en que momento todo se salio de control, pero si mas no recuerdo tu amabas a Pao, asi que no puedes dejar de amar a aluien y empezar a amar a otra persona asi de rapido!, lo que tu sientes por mi es simple atracción, ademas a mi me gusta Remus, y no seria justo para ninguno de los dos, mucho menos tomando en cuenta que Pao parece haber caido en tu trampa, porque cuando le dije que ya no andabamos se puso muy feliz, asi que mejor quedemos como amigos, lo de nosotros es pura amistad, no te confundas!, toma eso o de plano ya no me hables por favor. 

-Esta bien, ya no te molestare, pero, me puedes ayudar con…-Sirius

-Lo siento, pero esta vez ya no te uedo ayudar, tendras que pedirle ayuda a alguien mas. 

ªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªª   
Marcia se encontraba caminando hacia la biblioteca cuando sintio que alguien la jalaba hacia un armario.

-Que chi…. Que quieres tu?-Marcia se encontro frente a Sirius, no pudo evitar sentirse nerviosa, aunk reacciono rapido y salio del armario. 

-Espera!, necesito hablar contigo, es muy importante!-Sirius le puso carita de perrito

-Que quieres?-Marcia se cruzo de brasos

-Esque, yo necesito tu ayuda para andar con tu hermana…

-Stephy no va a regresar contigo-Marcia se dio la vuelta  
-No, con Paola!-Sirius le dijo a Marcia y esta volteo con cara de satanas

-Que???, piensas salir con toda la familia o que?-Marcia estaba realmente enojada y comenzo a decirle Sirius hasta de lo que se iba a morir.

-Por favor, te doy lo que quiera, pero ayudame-Sirius la miraba desesperadamente

-Que me podrias dar tu?-Marcia

-No se, te gusta alguno de mis amigos?-Al hacer esta pregunta Sirius, Marcia se puso rojita, pero le contesto con un golpe diciendole que no.-Bueno, te ayudo con alguna materia…

-Black, no eres el unico inteligente en Hogwarts-Marcia estaba a punto de irse

-Bueno, te pago!-Sirius logro captar la atención de marcia

-y de cuanto estamos hablando?-Marcia

-lo que tu quieras, pero por favor ayudame-Sirius estaba a punto de arrodillarse

-ok, luego dicutimos eso, pero primero quiero que me digas porque yo?-Marcia

-Porque tu siempre eres sincera y le sacas la verdad a todos, asi que tu puedes convencer a Pao de que me quiere tambien, solo que no lo quiere aceptar-Sirius

-Bueno, pero con una condicion…

-Lo que sea!!-Sirius

-Tu y tus amigotes van a dejar en paz a mi familia, no mas apodos, ni bromas, NADA!-Marcia y sirius extendieron las manos para sellar el trato 

-Eso no se si se pueda, yo lo prometo, pero no se si los chicos quieran- Marcia quito la mano-Esta bien, pero no prometo nada 

-Bueno, tenemos un trato!-Marcia y Sirius estrecharon sus manos, y en ese momento llego James.

-Hola Si….ah no habia visto a la lo…digo a Marcia-James se puso muy nerviosito al ver a Marcia, igual que ella.

-Bueno Marcia, ya esta, ahora tengo que ir a hacer algo-Sirius se fue y dejo a James y a Marcia solos. 

Un silencio incomodo los invadio, hasta que James hablo 

-Y…como estas?-James

-Bien-contesto rapidamente Marcia y bajo la mirada

-Ahhh….lindo dia verdad-Los dos miraron hacia la ventana donde se veia que llovia fuertmente y el aire movia los arboles violentamente.-ehhh…me gustan los dias de tormenta…

-Ahh…este, ya me tengo que ir-Marcia comenzo a caminar hasta que James la tomo de la mano- O.O

-Espera, no quieres ir conmigo a….la…biblioteca?-James no sabia ni que decia. 

-Bu-bueno-Marcia y James fueron a dar un paseo. 

ªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªª 

Stephy se encontraba en la sala comun leyendo su libro de pociones, cuando aparecio Remus.

-Me podrias prestar ese libro?-Remus

-Eh, pero si es el libro que tienes tu ahí-Stephy noto que Remus llevaba el mismo libro entre sus cosas

-Oh, bueno…eh…me puedo sentar?-Remus se puso muy nervioso y Stephy se sonrojo al notarlo

-si, claro-una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se dibujo en la cara de Stephy.

-Te gusta leer mucho verdad….

Remus y Stephy estuvieron platicando por horas, hasta que llego Sirius y se sintieron un poco incomodos. A pesar de eso los siguientes dias las cosas cambiaron mucho, Marcia y James andaban muy juntitos, y Remus y Stephy tambien. El unico que no estaba con su amorcito era Sirius, pues paola era demasiado orgullosa para aceptar que le gustaba, incluso estaba enojada con sus hermanas porque habian traicionado a la familia juntandose con los merodeadores.Y mas aun, porque Stephy y Marcia estaban a solo una pregunta de ser novias del lobito y el ciervo. 

Marcia se veia a escondidas con Sirius, para planear la conquista de este hacia pao, aunque todo lo que trataban era en vano, pues cada vez que parecia que paola ya lo aceptaria, ella lo rechazaba de nuevo, y asi estuvieron hasta que un dia a Marcia se le ocurrio hacer una cita triple.

-una cita triple?-Sirius-Pero como, no va a querer ir!

Si, mira, vamos a hogmeade este sabado, y hacemos como que nos encontramos de casualidad ahí, asi cuando Stephy este con remus y yo con james tu aprovechas para hablar con ella, no va a tener mas opcion.

-Ok, me gusta la idea!-Sirius choco las manos con Marcia. Asi que ya estaba decidido-El sabado cita triple en Hogsmeade!


	17. La cita triple

Ya estoy de regresoooo

Capitulo 17

La cita triple

Marcia se veia a escondidas con Sirius, para planear la conquista de este hacia pao, aunque todo lo que trataban era en vano, pues cada vez que parecia que paola ya lo aceptaria, ella lo rechazaba de nuevo, y asi estuvieron hasta que un dia a Marcia se le ocurrio hacer una cita triple.

-una cita triple?-Sirius-Pero como, no va a querer ir!

Si, mira, vamos a hogmeade este sabado, y hacemos como que nos encontramos de casualidad ahí, asi cuando Stephy este con remus y yo con james tu aprovechas para hablar con ella, no va a tener mas opcion.

-Ok, me gusta la idea!-Sirius choco las manos con Marcia. Asi que ya estaba decidido-El sabado cita triple en Hogsmeade!

-

En hogsmade…

-Vamos a las 3 escobas!!-Marcia no paraba de ver su reloj pues no queria quedar mal con Sirius, claro para ver a James.

-Andas muy misteriosa-Paola

-Cual es la prisa?-Stephy se las olía un poco

-Ninguna es solo que ya me canse de dar vueltas por todo el pueblo mientras tu sacias tu vicio- Marcia trato de desviar la atención hacia otra cosa

-Ay si stephy, eres una compradora compulsiva- Y logro su cometido.

-Bueno vamos!!-Marcia jalo a sus hermanas hacia las 3 escobas…

Al ver a las chicas los merodeadores reaccionaron "queriendose parar", pero Sirius interrumpio la accion

-Esperen, porque tenemos que irnos nosotros, si ellas son las que estan de mas – Esta era la seña para que marcia se acercara a "sacarle pleito"

-Oyeme tu Black, que te crees el rey del mundo o que?-Marcia se acerco y puso sus cosas en la mesa donde estaban los chicos.

-Pues tu que crees?-Sirius se sento en la mesa Todos miraban sin saber que hacer

-Pues creo que yo soy mejor que tu-Marcia dijo esto y todos quedaron asombrados. Ell tambien se sento en la mesa.

-Pues en eso estas muy quivocada, ahora sal de aquí junto con tus hermanitas-Sirius estaba contentisimo porque el plan iba viento en popa, pues las chicas ya estaban enojadas.

-Pues…- Marcia le hizo una seña a sus hermanas de que se sentaran y estas obedecieron si saber porque- De aquí no nos vamos antes que ustedes

-Eso lo veremos- dijo Sirius. Los chicos tambien tomaron asiento y se pusieron en la misma posición

Y ahí estaban los seis sin hablar, sin mover un músculo, solo mirandose, claro que mas con odio que con amor, hasta el momento.

-Porque no nos vamos a otra mesa?-Stephy a Marcia en secreto

-Porque nosotras queremos esta mesa, no otra- Marcia sabia su plan.

En eso Stephy se paro

-A donde vas?-Marcia

-Al baño-Stephy

-Se va a acomodar la mascara-James dijo esto pero no sin recibir una mirada matadora.

-Te acompaño-Paola

-Pero….

-Hey, no me trates de mandar!, soy mayor que tu!-Paola

-Ok ve-Marcia no se queria quedar sola con los chicos

-Bien va a ser mucho mas facil correrla a ella sola

-Ya vete de aquí!!-James

-Fuera!!-Remus

-Eh..si fuera!!-Sirius

Marcia mientras tanto se hacia la que no escuchaba hasta que llegaron sus hermanas.

-uffff, resisti- Penso marcia

Paso media hora y nadie se movia.

Asi que Sirius veia que el plan no estaba funcionando muy bien que digamos, el pensaba que para ese entonces todo estarian platicando o algo asi. Marcia estaba desesperada pues Stephy estaba junto a James pero ella queria estar ahí, Stephy por su lado queria estar donde estaba Paola, pues ella estaba alado de Remus, y Paola queria estar donde Remus, alado de Sirius, al igual que Sirius, vaya que era un embrollo, porque si todos querian hablar permanecian callados, ni ellos lo sabian, asi que llego un momento en el que todos trataron de hablar, claro sin que se notara pues nadie queria quedar al descubierto, asi que…

-AYYY!! QUITATE ESPERMENTO!!!- La mesa era para 3 asi que estaban todo muy apretados, esto implicaba que James estuviera sobre Stephy.

-Ni quien quisiera tocarte- James

-Ya dejala!-Marcia entro para "!defender" a Stephy y asi comenzo a "pelear" con James

-Para esto se metio Remus a la pelea, y Stephy no tardo en "pelear" con el tambien. Sirius y Paola permanecieron callados, no peleaban pero se veian mucho, no hablaban pero decian todo con los ojos, pronto lo que era pelea se transformo en platica, y la platica en una buena conversación asi que el plan estaba resultando. Después de solo 3 horas!!!

-Claro que James era un don Juan asi que hizo su movimiento y el y Marcia fueron a otro lugar a platicar mejor. Remus, le iba a mostrar a Stephy los secretos de la casa embrujada, y asi fue como se quedaron solos Paola y Sirius.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

haha aki lo dejo en suspenso, a ver que pasa en cada lugar!!, bueno ahora si no tardare mucho lo prometo D


	18. Respuesta inesperada

Aki estaaaaaa

Capitulo 18

Respuesta inesperada

Retomemos la escena… Stephy se fue con Remus a ver la casa encantada, Marcia se fue con James a pasear y Paola quedo sola e indefensa con Sirius, ahora, por fin, los sueños de las chicas y los chicos estaban tomando forma real, todo era como lo deseaban…o no?

Había pasado una semana desde la cita triple y a partir de ese acontecimiento, el "del año" como lo llamaban todos, la escuela había cambiado por completo, pues se podía ver a las weasley lupin conviviendo perfectamente con los merodeadores. Todavía no eran novios pero ya se veía como fluía el amor entre cada una de las parejitas.

-AWWW, AMO A Remus, ES tan tierno!!!,- Stephy entro a su cuarto después de estar en la biblioteca con su amorcito

-Aburrido diria yo- Paola

-Ay si, tu te diviertes mucho con Sirius, yo se lo que es andar con el y no es nada divertido, solo a la hora de…

-Stephany!!-Marcia

-OK , pero es la verdad- Stephy

- Y bueno a ti como te va con James?

-Pues es mas inteligente de lo que pensaba, y bueno es muy chistoso, y…

-Y ha de besar muy bien-Stephy

-Nisiquiera nos hemos besado-Marcia

-Nosotros tampoco- Paola

-No has probado la unica virtud de Sirius??!!-Stephy

-No, no se ha dado la ocasión ademas no somos novios!-Paola

-Bueno, ya se dara, yo tampoco he besado a Remus- Todas las chicas se quedaron muy tristes

Mientras tanto…

Y si no le gusta como la beso?-Remus

-Eso no va a pasar, vas a ver que después de la sorpresa va a estar mas que encantada y no le va aimportar si besas como niña- James

-Ademas eres un merodeador, no te debes de preocupar por eso-Sirius- Me has visto preocupado por eso?

-Para ser sincero si, porque no has besado a Paola?-Remus

-No la has besado!!-James

-Calmate que tu tampoco has besado a Marcia-Sirius se defendio

-Pues no, pero, ya lo hare

-Pue syo tambien, pero primero quiero pedirselo, no quiero que crea que es como todas las demas-Sirius

-Bueno mejor me voy a dormir-Remus

-Sueña con tu barbie esa-James

-Mas respeto-Remus le lanzo una almohada a James y con esto comenzo una pelea (amistosa) entre todos.

Unos dias después de esto, y después de mucho pensarlo y darle vueltas, Remus llevo a Stephy al area prohibida de la biblioteca.

-Aquí no podemos estar!-Stephy le susurro

-Lo se, pero tenia que enseñarte algo especial-Remus la tomo de la mano y la condujo hacia la sorpresa.

Mientras tanto….

-James, no quiero ir a verte practicar quidditch de nuevo, me mareo!!-Marcia era jalada por James hacia el campo de quidditch.

-Tu ven conmigo, te va a gustar-James iba casi corriendo

Por otro lado…

-Wow nunca habia visto la sala comun vacia-Paola y Sirius se sentaron en un sillon frente a la chimenea, aunque fuera de dia, se disfrutaba de la lumbre.

-Si verdad..eh te tngo una sorpresita…-Sirius

Volviendo a Remus y Stephy

-Un libro de moda!!, donde encontraste esto??, aui no hay nada de moda?-Stephy abrazo a Remus

-Bueno, ya sabes que yo conozco la biblioteca de pies a cabeza, me costo un poco pero lo encontre-Remus

-Gracias!! No te hubieras molestado-Stephy

-No fue molestia ademas lo hice por ti…

Stephy sintio que las piernas le temblaban pues tenia un presentimiento de lo que seguia (y como no si ella escribe el fic n.n)

-Stephany, tu…eh.. quieres tu.. te gustaria..

En el campo de quidditch….

-Un dia de campo en el centro del campo de quidditch!!!, que hermoso se ve, nunca habia estado aquí, osea si pero no aquí!!, que hermoso!-Marcia estaba fascinada

-No tanto como tu-James se acerco a ella y la tomo de las manos. Marcia paso saliva- Tenemos mucho tiempo saliendo y no se si tu sientes lo mismo, pero yo creo que hacemos muy buena coneccion, asi que, lo mejor seria si tu y yo….osea si tu quieres….

En la sala comun…

-Awwww, un perrito!!!- Paola tenia un labrador negro sobre su regazo, era el perrito mas bonito del mundo (eso lo dudo, hay otro mejor)

-Bueno, yo se cuanto te gutan los animales, como Gerard…-Paola le dio una palmada- …ok, no es un animal, pero lo que queria decir es que, me gustas mucho y te quiero mucho y bueno, no se si tu quisieras….

-Quieres ser mi novia??- Exclamaron los tres chicos al mismo tiempo, asi como se escucharon las respuestas

-Si!!-Stephy abrazo con mucha mas fuerza a Remus

-Si!!!- Marcia abrazo a James

-No…-Paola se paro del sillon y se fue junto con su nueva mascota a su cuarto dejando a Sirius con un signo de interrogación en la cara.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Se acabooo!! Hasta la proximaªªª


	19. No es lo que esperaba…

Ahhhhhh, no se preocupen no los hize esperar tanto!!, bueno aki esta

Capitulo 19

No es lo que esperaba…

-Quieres ser mi novia??- Exclamaron los tres chicos al mismo tiempo, asi como se escucharon las respuestas

-Si!!-Stephy abrazo con mucha mas fuerza a Remus

-Si!!!- Marcia abrazo a James

-No…-Paola se paro del sillon y se fue junto con su nueva mascota a su cuarto dejando a Sirius con un signo de interrogación en la cara.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

-Pero como que te dijo que no??-James

-Eso no era una opcion-Remus

-No se que paso, talves se espanto con lo del perro… era perfecto!!, estabamos solos en la sala comun, ya sabes que movi mis contactos para que sacaran a toda la gente de ahí!, nisiquiera eso sirvio.-Sirius

-Debe de haber una buena explicación- Remus

-------------------------------------------------------------------

-Pero porque le dijiste que no??-Marcia

-No se…no me sentia lista para andar con el-Paola

-Paola Maria!!!-Stephy

-Yo no me llamo asi-Paola

-Ya lo se era para poner un poco de drama a la escena, el chiste es que no puedo creer que te hayas negado a Sirius-Steohy

-Tu te le negaste- Marcia

-Si pero, yo lo odiaba cuando anduvimos, y tu no!!-Stephy le grito a Paola como loca en la cara

-Parece que alguien se arrepiente de haber cortado con Sirius-Marcia

-Claro que no, si no hubiera roto con el, no andaria con Remus…

-Se te declaro??- Marcia

-como fue??-Paola

-Tan tierno como el!!!, solo que …

------------------------------

-No la besaste-James y Sirius le estaban sacando la sopa a Remus

-No, el estupido de Filch nos interrumpio!, ese viejo espero que se muera pronto-Remus hablo como nunca habia hablado antes

-Wow, a este si le pego duro el amor-Sirius

-------------------------------------

-Entonces si no hubo beso cual fue la emocion?-Marcia

-Pues esto!-Stephy saco su libro de modas

-¬¬- Paola y Marcia

-------------------------------

-Y a ti como te fue James?- Remus

-Tuviste mayor suerte que yo?-Sirius estaba muy feliz por sus amigos pero no se explicaba el porque de su rechazo y estaba muy triste por eso

-A mi me fue muy bien, todo funcono y me dijo que si, hubiera sido perfecto si no hubiera sido..

--------------------------------

-Poque me dio una alergia por una estupida ardilla que andaba por ahí, ya sabes como me pongo!!- Marcia

-No me digas que…-Stephy

-Si, me hinche!!!, antes no espante a James, me llevo a la enfermeria y ya se me quito pero no me beso!!!!-Marcia se tumbo a la cama

Bueno parece que no fue un buen dia después de todo-Paola

-Claro que si, ya tenemos novio!!!-Stephy y marcia se pusieron a bailar como locas.

------------------------------

Al dia siguiente, las chicas llegaron con sus repectivos novios a almorzar, pero Paola se fue directo a la parte mas alejada del jardin para poder pensar.

-Hola chocolatito-Stephy abrazo a Remus

-Chocolatito??, como la aguantas Remus?-James

-Vete a peinar Potter-Stephy se sento a desayunar

-Manis, deja de pelear con mi hombre-Marcia abrazo a James

-¬¬-Stephy y Remus

-Oigan a donde fue Sirius?-Remus

---------------------------

-Paola?, que haces aquí?- Sirius se acerco a ella y vio que estaba a punto de llorar. Ella no dijo nada- Tepuedo preguntar algo?

Ella asintio con la cabeza y lo miro a los ojos

-porque me dijiste que no?- Sirius se vio mas lindo que nunca, con una carita de deseperacion porque al quererla tanto ella se habia negado a andar con el.

-No lo se-Paola contesto en voz baja

-No te gusto?-Sirius

-No es eso, es que..

-No te gusta como soy?-Sirius

-Algo asi, esque me puse a pensar y me da miedo que no seamos una buena pareja, somos muy diferentes, porque deberiamos estar juntos, tu y yo no funcionariamos porque…

Paola se callo al sentir los suaves labios de Sirius en los de ella, no sabia que Sirius Black pudiera besar tan dulcemente, y que fuera tan tierno, entonces, cuando se separaron, supo que lo que debia hacer era decirle que si, no le importo nada mas.

Los chicos regresaron al comedor muy felices, y le dieron la noticia a los demas, ahora si todo era feliz, solo faltaba el toque final en los noviazgos de Stephy y Marcia con Remus y James respectivamente. Aunque no tardaria mucho…

------------------------------

-Me va a llevar a su lugar especial- Stephy se estaba arreglando,-seguro hoy si me besa, ay, va a ser tan romantico-stephy se empezo a imaginar su boda con Remus.

-bueno ya quitate del espejo, me tengo que arreglar yo tambien-Marcia

-No!!, voy yo primero!-Paola

Ya en sus citas, todo trascurria normal, hasta que…

-Ya sabes como le vas a poner al perrito?-Sirius

-Si… Canuto, te gusta?-Paola

-ehh, si, de donde sacaste ese nombre?-Sirius se puso blanco

-No le digas a nadie, pero asi se llamaba mi primer amor, era un niño del Zinder

-AHHH-Sirius-Oie no tienes frio?-Sirius abrazo a Paola

-Estamos a 30 grados no hace…ahh, brrr, si mucho frio-Paola se acurruco mas a Sirius

Bueno ya saben que pasa…

----------------------

-Remus que hacemos en esta casa, esta casi cayendose-Stephy

-Ven conmigo-Remus la tomo fuerte de la mano

-Llegaron a un cuarto lleno de libros, muy bien arreglado, como si no fuera la misma casa, ahí comenzaron a platicar, y cada vez se acercaban mas, estaban recostados en un sillon, muy juntitos, asi que no tardo el momento, por fin después de tanto esperar, el se acerco lento a ella, le beso la mejilla, luego la comisura de los labios, y por fin, la beso , ella sintio que…..esperen, ella no sintio nada!!

-Pero que demonios-Penso, se separaron un poco, el tenia una cara.. de interrogación. Igial que ella.

Se volvieron a besar, y trataron de poner mas pasion en el beso, pero, nada. Se separaron sin decir nada y siguieron platicando, muy incomodos, pues no se explicaban porque no sentian nada, después de esperar tanto, tampoco querian prestar mucha atención a eso, mejor esperaban a ver si otro dia era diferente.

Mientras tanto, en una mesa de las tres escobas se encontraban James y Marcia, muy cariñosos, no falto much para que James insinuara que queria besar a Marcia, asi que sin darle muchos rodeos, salieron del lugar para poder estar mas solos. Llegaron a un parque y se sentaron en una banca, ahí James se acerco a Marcia y comenzo a acariciar su cara, y picadamente se acerco a su oreja y comenzo a besarla, luego le beso la frente, y bajo por la nariz hasta llegar a los labios. Comenzaron a besarse, muy lindo, y sexy a la vez, y todo iba perfecto hasta que Marcia empezo a pensar en otra cosa.. mas bien en alguien mas.

-Sirius-Penso, luego se dijo a si misma- No, es James, porque demonios estoy pensando en Sirius- James comenzo a besar su cuello- Ay pero que atrevido es Sirius..JAMES!, -James regreso a su boca y ella lo estaba besando casi como en automatico, pues seguia pensando- Dios, que bien besa Sirius..NOOOO JAMESSS!!-Esto ultimo lo grito.

-Que pasa?-James se detuvo, y ella se quedo muy nerviosa

-Perdon es que me emocione un poco-Marcia se levanto de la banca-Mejor vamonos, ya es muy tarde.- James se paro sin saber que pasaba.

-est no puede volver a pasar-Penso Marcia

Asi llegaron las tres chicas a dormir, sin decir nada, Paola no podia ni hablar de la emocion, ademas sus hermanas llegaron y se metieron a la cama, sin siquiera decir buenas noches, pues tenian mucho que Pensar.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ok, veamos que pasa después!!!


	20. Se acabo… o tal vez no

Holaaa bueno ya lo k sigue, no kiero hecharles aperder el dia pero este es el antepenultimo capitulo asi que disfruten!!

Capitulo 20

Se acabo… o tal vez no

Asi llegaron las tres chicas a dormir, sin decir nada, Paola no podia ni hablar de la emocion, ademas sus hermanas llegaron y se metieron a la cama, sin siquiera decir buenas noches, pues tenian mucho que Pensar.

°!°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

-Sirius Black que crees que estas haciendo?-Paola llego llena de rabia a la sala comun

-Platicando con…-Volteo para ver a sus amigos pero ya no habia nadie- …cobardes

-Se supone que deberias de estar estudiando para tu examen de Transformaciones!!-Paola era algo…

-CONTROLADORA!!!- le grito Sirius, pues no era la primera vez que hacia una escenita desde que eran novios.

De hecho ya se estaba haciendo algo comun verlos discutir, y es que sus personalidades chocaban mucho, muy a menudo, el era todo diversión y Paola era mas madura y se preocupaba mas por las cosas, asi que lo de polos opuestos se atraen estaba muy equivocado.

-Dios, ya estan peleando de nuevo-Stephy

-Si, que bueno que nosotros no peleamos verdad

-eh, no-Stephy y Remus se quedaron muy callados, pues la de ellos era una relacion pacifica, pero demasiado, desde que se habian dado su primer beso no habian conseguido llegar a algo mas, y es que no sentian nada, ninguno de los dos, y vaya que se querian mucho pero era mas bien como hermanos. Aun asi les gustaba mucho pasar tiempo junto.

-Cuidado- Stephy le dijo a Remus pues un libro habia salido volando y casi le pegaba a el

-Vamonos de aquí, al fin que al rato se calman-Remus

-Como te atreves a decirme asi Black-Paola estaba furiosa

-Como puede decirle Black?-Marcia y James veian el espectáculo desde otro lado

-Déjalos que se maten, al fin después se contentan como quiera-James la tomo de la mano para que se fueran, pero ella estaba muy interesada en la pelea. Sabía que algo era diferente.

-Yo me voy!-Sirius salio de la sala común tras sus amigos, y Paola se fue a su cuarto a desquitar su coraje con las cosas que el le había dado(que ya estaban mas rotas y pegadas que nada)

Todos fueron a sus respectivas clases, como sabemos, Paola es de 7, los merodeadores y Stephy de sexto y Marcia de quinto(solo por unos meses de diferencia con Stephy) Asi que le toco a Stephy ir a clase con los chicos.

-Oye Sirius, porque pelean tanto?-Stephy

-Y lo peor es que pelean y se matan…-Remus

-Y después andan como si nada!!-James

-Deberias aprender a Marcia y a mi, somos pura pasion!!, tambien ustedes no?-James les dijo a Remus y Stephy

-Eh…jeje...bueno…asi como….

-Señorita! Siéntese derecha y deje de platicar con esos chicos que son mala influencia!-le dijo Miss Hotch

-Uff-Penso Remus

-oO-James y Sirius

Stephy y Remus seguian sin poder "consumar su amor" de manera debida, y no se lo explicaban,. Pues antes de su primer beso en lo unico que pensaban era en eso y después en lo unico que no querian pensar era en eso, asi que mejor siguieron hablando de Sirius.

-Ya no quiero pelear con Paola, aunque no puedo negar que las reconciliaciones son lo mejor-Sirius

-¬¬-

-Bueno, Stephy, me podrias ayu…

-Ah no, ya te dije que yo ya no me quiero meter contigo de nuevo-Stephy se sento derecha aescuchar la clase

-Porque no le pides ayuda a Marcia, ella te ayudo a andar con Paola-James le dijo a su querido amigo

-No quiero abusar de su generosidad, ella si es buena no que otras que no sirven para….

-Hey, calmado que hablas de mi novia-Remus

-Ay ya, como si fuera lo mejor que podrias conseguir-James le saco la lengua a Stephy. Ella le hizo una seña muy poco amistosa.

-Bueno entonces le pedire ayuda a Marci-Sirius quizo poner atención, pero en eso sono la campana, y todos salieron del salon

Mas tarde en un lugar secreto de James (no supe donde jeje)

-Hay Marcia eres perfecta-James le dio un beso en el cuello.

-jeje- ella sonrio nerviosamente, pues siempre que James se ponia asi, tenia miedo de pensar en cosas pecaminosas, pero no precisamente con el…

-Eres la unica de tu familia que vale la pena-James la beso de nuevo ella volvio a hacer lo mismo-No que tu hermanucha esa, la Barbie Tepito

-Oye!, es mi hermana-Marcia tomo ese pretexto para cortarle la inspiración.

-Que??, es la verdad!, no tengo nada en contra de las demas, pero la bruja esa me… argh!!

-No se porque te molesta tanto, si nisiquiera te molesta ni te hace caso!-Marcia se paro de donde estaban recostados- Me tengo que ir porque deje algo en… bueno adios

James se quedo con cara de interrogación, pues aunque el dijera lo contrario su noviazgo no era tan apasionado como el queria.

Por otro lado

-Remus, que te parece si vamos a las 3 escobas

-A que?

-A celebrar-Stephy

-Celebrar que?-Remus- oO

-Pues, que nos queremos…-Stephy estaba desesperada y pensaba probar el último recurso para meterlo un poco de emocion a su noviazgo, el alcohol.

-Muy bien, si tu lo dices-Remus no sabia bien que onda, pero acepto.

Llegaron al bar y estaba casi solo, era temprano, asi que escogieron la mejor mesa.

-Dos cervezas de mantequilla por favor-Remus

-Bueno ahora si, es mi ultimo intento-penso Stephy

Paso mas de una hora y los dos ya estaban medios medios, pero aun asi, no habia pasa nada!!, el segui asiendo igual de educado y eso estaba cansando a Stephy, asi que no espero mas y se le lanzo a su novio atrayendo con esto las miradas de todos los presentes.

Entonces se puso a llorar en la mesa como una vil niña chiquita. Remus por su parte estaba en shock.

-Que le sucede señorita?-dijo el mesero

-Tengo años queriendo andar con este chico, y cuando por fin lo consigo no siento nada!!!

-De que habla?-El mesero le pregunto a Remus, pero este no respondio

-Ni un solo cosquilleo, es como besar a mi hermano!!

Remus salio de su shock y se dio cuenta de que el no era el unico que no sentia nada, asi que con su corazon en la mano tomo a Stephy de la barbilla y le dijo

-Stephy, no nos merecemos esto, porque nos engañamos si sabemos que no vamos a sentir nunca nada, y no es que no nos queramos, sio no que nuestro amor es diferente a como pensabamos, mejor terminamos con esto.

Stephy dejo salir unas pocas lagrimas que el chico seco con cariño y asi sin decir nada se paro y se fue. Ella se quedo ahí, impactada y lo unico que pudo decir fue..

-Traigame un tequila!!

Ya era muy tarde y Marcia iba llegando a los dormitorios de Griffindor cuando sintio que alguien la jalo fuertemente y choco contra algo grande y duro pero que olia muy rico a la vez, no podia ser mas que

-Sirius, que pasa?-Marcia se estremeció

-Necesito tu ayuda de nuevo-le dijo el sin dejarla ir

-Que?, pero no , no puedo-Marcia se quiso ir pero el la aprento mas y ella casi se desmayó.

-Porfis, yo se que tu me quieres…

-O.O-Marcia penso que la habia descubierto- Acaso sabra que pienso en el cuando estoy con James, no puede ser posible y si se entera Paola!!

-…ayudar a reconciliarme por siempre con Paola, andale!!

-Ah, es eso-ella sintio un alivio pero a la vez tristeza

-Si , que mas?-Sirius

-Y porque nos escondemos aquí?-Marcia seguia pegada al cuerpo de Sirius y los dos se escondian en uno de los rincones de la sala comun.

-Ah, era para convencerte mas rapido-Sirius le sonrio haciendo que sus piernas temblaran.

-Esta bien, te ayudare-Marcia escapo antes de no poder controlarse mas

Mientras tanto en las 3 escobas James llegaba, después de pasar largas horas en su escondite desahogando su decepción amorosa en alcohol.

-Lo unico que me faltaba!!!-Stephy estaba mas que ebria estaba casi ida y si ella estaba si, imaginense como estaba James

-ASHHH-James se sento en la mesa de Stephy

-No no no, vete!!

-Calmate que solo vine por provisiones!!-James tomo la botella de Stephy

-Hey esa es mia!!, paga la tuya!!

-No tengo Dinero!!-James y stephy empezaron a asustar a los clientes y terminaron vaciando el lugar.

-Es mia, se queda aquí!!-Stephy

-Pues entonces yo me quedo-James se sento enfrente de Stephy como si fuera una competencia y entre los dos se amanecieron tomando ya cuando iban como en la quinta botella se empezaron a sincerar

-Pero porque te caigo tan mal??-James

-Porque eres una piedrita en el zapato!!

-A que no!! Soy James!!, que tonta eres!!

-Ya vez, tu me odias!!

-A ah , tu me odias a mi! Y yo te amo!!

……………………………………………

Al dia siguiente (Sabado)

-Buenos dias!!!-Sirius desperto a Marcia en su dormitorio

-C-COMO ENTRASTE AQUÍ??-Marcia se tapo toda pues se acababa de levantar y no queria que nadie y mucho menos Sirius la viera asi

-Ah, un pequeño truco- anda vamos que Paola ya se fue y por lo visto Stephy tambien

-Vamos-Marcia hizo un hechizo rapido y salio de entre las sabanas como una diva.

-Wow! D vamonos-Sirius tomo a Marcia de la mano y se fueron a idear la manera de que nunca mas pelearan el y Paola.

En el cuarto de los chicos

-AY DIOS, PERO QUE DOLOR TAN GRANDE DE CABEZA-James abrio los ojos y no podia enfocar nada. Tomo sus lentes y..

-AH!!! QUE HACES EN MI CAMA POTTER!!!-Stephy lo avento de la cama-PONTE ALGO DE ROPA!!

-ESTE ES MI CUARTO!! QUE HACES TU EN MI CAMA!!-James miro asombrado a su alrededor . Stephy tambien y noto que tampoc estaba vestida

-DIOS MIO NO!! QUE HICE!!


	21. Mi error preferido

Bueno aquí el penultimo capitulo espero que les guste!!

Capitulo 21

Mi error preferido

-Wow! D vamonos-Sirius tomo a Marcia de la mano y se fueron a idear la manera de que nunca mas pelearan el y Paola.

En el cuarto de los chicos

-AY DIOS, PERO QUE DOLOR TAN GRANDE DE CABEZA-James abrio los ojos y no podia enfocar nada. Tomo sus lentes y..

-AH!!! QUE HACES EN MI CAMA POTTER!!!-Stephy lo avento de la cama-PONTE ALGO DE ROPA!!

-ESTE ES MI CUARTO!! QUE HACES TU EN MI CAMA!!-James miro asombrado a su alrededor . Stephy tambien y noto que tampoc estaba vestida

-DIOS MIO NO!! QUE HICE!!

-------------------------------------≤≤---------------------------------------------------------------

Como rayos se vistieron

-Nadie, nadie puede saber esto Potter!!!-Stephy tomo sus cosas y se fue dejando a James sin habla

Llego a su cuarto y ya no habia nadie asi que se cambio comodamente

-Dios, no me acuerdo de nada, pero, estaba en su cama y desnuda que mas puedimos haber hecho??

En su cuarto James se vistio y pensaba exactamente lo mismo

Llego al comedor y ahí estaba Remus, con unas ojeras terribles, claro que el traia una cara de crudo terrible.

-Que te pasa?-James se sento a su lado

-Stephy y yo rompimos-Remus estaba muy triste y James sintio un agujero en su estomago

-Ah, y cuando?-James no sabia si era la cruda o la culpa

-Ayer, en las tres escobas-Remus

-Ay Dios, ahí fue donde la encontre-James tampoco recordaba nada del dia anterior, solo sabia que se habia quedado tomando en su lugar secreto y después de eso habia amanecido con Stephy en su cama.

-Bueno, pero es algo complicado, mejor dime tu con quien llegaste anoche, porque no era Marcia, me tuve que salir del dormitorio por el escandalo

-O.O

En ese momento llego Sirius que habia dejado a Marcia en la sala comun después de haber estado horas ideando algo para nunca volver a pelear con Paola pero no habian conseguido nada.

-Buenos dias tigre!!-Sirius le dio una palmada a James –Aunque no fue Marcia!

Sirius le dio un sape a James

-No fue nada-James

-Si tu lo dices-Remus que no habia dormido bien ni por el escandalo ni por estar pensando en su noviazgo fallido

--De hecho, no fue nada-Sirius se sento con los chicos

-Como?-James-Pero si amaneci con ella en la cama, y desnudos

-Si llegaste con alguien, y si se metieron a la cama, todo iba muy bien pero de pronto deje de escuchar ruido, y pense que era un hechizo de silencio, pero después escuche tus ronquidos y supe que estaban tan ebrios que se quedaron dormidos

-Entonces no paso nada-James

-No, pero no te preocupes, tu secreto queda guardado conmigo-Sirius le guiño el ojo

-Y quien era?-Remus

-Me tengo que ir-James se paro de la mesa y fue a buscar a Stephy

En ese momento llego Marcia

-A donde iba James?-Marcia se acerco a los chicos

-No se, bueno ya se me ocurrió algo-Sirius jalo a Marcia para que se sentara junto a el

-Que?, ya sabes que no le gusta lo cursi-Marcia se alejo un poco para no ponerse tan nerviosa

-No, voy a hacer lo que mejor hago..IMPROVISAR!!-Sirius tenia na sonrisota en su cara.

-Oo-Marcia- eso no tiene nada de gracia

-No, lo que pasa es que tu no me conoces bien-Sirius le guiño el ojo a Marcia

-jjejje-Marcia se sonrojo un poco

-Bueno, voy a ver si sirve mi plan, ya que no se nos ocurre nada mejor

-Suerte-Marcia no lo dejo de ver hasta que se perdio de su vista

-Oye marcia-Remus la asusto

-Que paso?-dijo ella fingiendo que estaba bien

-Tu no tienes problemas con James verdad, osea, cuando se besan ustedes sienten cosas no?

-Eh, si, por?-Marcia si sentia cosas pero no por James, si no que siempre se venia a su mente Siri-boy

-Esque, es muy extraño, que siempre que Stephy y yo nos besabamos

-ABAMOS???-Marcia salto de la silla

-Ah, si, ya no andamos, es complicado-Remus bajo la vista

-Bueno, no pasa nada..

-No si pasa, esque nunca nos pudimos dar ni un solo beso bien!!, era como si fueramos hermanos o algo asi!!

-Eh, voy para…alla-Marcia se paro dejando al lobito solo y pensativo

Stephy se encontraba en el jardin curandose la cruda con un jugo de calabaza cuando llego un chico y la asusto tanto que se tiro el jugo encima.

-Puede ser peor este dia?-Stephy miro a James con Odio-Todavia que me quitas mi pureza vienes a estar …

-No hicimos nada-James

-Que?, pero tu y yo, cama, desnudos

-Si pero, según Sirius no hicimos nada

-SIRIUS SABE QUE FUI A TU CUARTO??

-No sabe que eres tu, tampoco Remus-Al decir esto Stephy se sintio aliviada

-Entonces no paso nada?-Stephy no se sentia tan bien como pensaba que estaria

-Eh, no, nos quedamos dormidos, asi que sigues siendo pura-James tampoco se sentia tan alivado

-Ah, bueno, es lo mejor-Stephy se fue

Por otro lado del castillo

-Paola!!-Sirius venia corriendo hacia ella

-Hola, donde estuviste todo este tiempo?

-Eso no importa preciosa, vamos a mi escondite secreto-Sirius se la llevo a su escondite secreto que no era otra cosa que un salon de herbologia abandonado, aun asi Paola fue con el sin dudar

Por otro lado Marcia se estaba muriendo de las ganas por ver a Sirius cuando de pronto lo vio caminar hacia la direccion

-Que no se supone que estaba con Paola?-Marcia penso

Stephy estaba ahora a la orilla del lago tratando de recordar algo de la noche anterior, pero solo recordaba cuando habia llegado a las 3 escobas y a Remus terminando con ella, después de eso nada

-No te acuerdas de nada verdad

-Vete de aquí Potter

-Yo tampoco me acordaba, pero ahora si, y creo que tenemos que hablar

-Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo….

Stephy fue interrumpida pues James la beso y en ese momento todo regreso a su mente…

Flashback

-Pero porque te caigo tan mal??-James

-Porque eres una piedrita en el zapato!!

-A que no!! Soy James!!, que tonta eres!!

-Ya vez, tu me odias!!

-A ah , tu me odias a mi! Y yo te amo!!

Stephy se le lanzo a James y lo beso, entonces sintio todo lo que no habia sentido con Remus, entre su borrachera los dos se dieron cuenta de que tanto odio no era mas que amor, y no le simporto nada mas.

Siguieron besandose muy apasionadamente entonces James decidio llevarla a su habitación. Ahí estaban Remus y Sirius, pero no les importo pues las luces estaban apagadas y nadie reconoceria a Stephy, después de muchos besos y de correr a Remus, sin pensarlo comenzaron a quitarse la ropa pero antes de poder hacer algo se quedaron dormidos.

Desde lejos Paola y Sirius los vieron

-Que hace Stephy con James, sin…-Paola

en eso Stephy le pego una cachetada a James

-AH, ya se me hacia raro que no pelearan, bueno vamos-Sirius

-Ya sabia que no ibas a querer aceptarlo sobria , pero yo se que tambien te gusto y …-James

-Callate!, vamos-Stephy se llevo a James hacia el bosque prohibido

-Y porque me pegaste?-James

-Para evitar las sospechas, ademas, me divierte-Stephy y James llegaron a un arbolito y ahora si sobrios comenzaron a besarse.

Mientras tanto Sirius y Paola llegaron al escndite del merodeador y se pusieron melosos. Se la estaban pasando muy bien, aunque el chico tenia algo, no sabia que era pero no se sentia totalmente a gusto. Entonces penso en Marcia.

-Que te pasa Sirius?-Paola noto su distracción

-Nada, es solo que…no nada-Sirius beso a su novia y entonces sintio algo raro, como si no pudiera hacerlo, no sentia gusto

-Ya dime que es lo que tienes Sirius-Paola se empezo a enojar

-Nada!, porque te pones asi?-Sirius se sintio ofendido , aunque Paola no lo dijera de mala manera, parecia que el buscaba una excusa para irse de ahí

-Dijiste que ya no querias pelear!-Paola se enojo ahora si

-Pues tu empiezas, sabes que, ya me voy, antes de que nos matemos-Sirius se fue dejando a Paola confundida aunque no mas que el.

Habia Pasado tanto tiempo conMarcia que ahora ya no podia dejar de pensar en ella, se llevaban tan bien y era tan bella, pero, el estaba con Paola, su hermana ademas, ella andaba con su mejor amigo, y no podia hacer esto asi que trato de no pensar mas en ella pero..

-Como te fue?-Ahí estaba Marcia con la carita que mataba a Sirius

-Eh, muy bien, perfecto, me tengo que ir

En eso llegaron Stephy y James como si nada ubiera ocurrido.

-Donde estaban?-Marcia abrazo a su novio (mas por compromiso que por querer)

-Eh, no, no estabamos juntos, como crees, nos odiamos-Stephy estaba toda nerviosa, pues o ultimo que paso por su cabeza habia sido que James era novio de su hermana

-Si asi es-James estaba temblando

-Ok, oye Stephy tienes una hoja en el pelo-Marcia

-Ah, jajajaja, ya sabes que todo se me atora en este pelo, bueno yo mejor me voy porque tengo que bañarme y estudiar y bye

-Bueno, yo tambien me voy a mi cuarto-Marcia

-Ok, nos vemos mañana- James por primera vez no beso a Marcia de despedida, y ella sintio algo raro, pero no le importo mucho pues en ese momento volvio a ver a Sirius que salia de la oficina del director y estaba decidida a ir cuando llego

-Sirius?-Marcia-Pero tu..aqui y..

-No importa, tengo que comprobar algo-James ya se habia ido y estab solos en un pasillo

Sirius beso a Marcia, y esta le respondio sintiendo que volaba, estuvieron asi por mucho tiempo, una eternidad para los dos, y en eso llego Dumbledore.

-Señor Black, podria despegarse un mometo de la señorita Weasley-Dumbledore estaba serio, algo muy raro en el.

-Que pasa?-Sirius tuvo que dejar a Marcia-Luego hablamos!

-Marcia se fue dando saltos de alegria a su cuarto.

-Es algo muy importante-Dumbledore y Sirius entraron a la oficina del primero.

En la sala comun se encontraban discutiendo Stephy y James entre toda la multitud para no ser escuchados entre tanto alboroto.

-Pero yo te quiero y tu a mi-James la tomo de las manos

-Si, pero quiero mas a mi hermana y no le puedo hacer esto, es una traicion, mejor aquí dejamos esto.

Un poco mas tarde en el dormitorio de los chicos, James se encontraba solo con todo dandole vueltas en la cabeza y en eso llego Sirius.

-Amigo, que bueno que llegaste, tengo un problema grandisimo!-James se acerco a su amigo y lo abrazo. Sirius estaba en estado de shock, por la noticia que le habian dado y ademas estaba muy preocupado por lo de Marcia y Paola, pero aun asi escucho a su amigo

-Es algo fuerte asi que…bueno ahí va… la chica de anoche era Stephy-James

-Que?-Sirius salio de su shock y vio una luz en su camino.

-Si, pero no es cosa de una noche, yo no sabia, bueno si sabia pero no bien, que queria a Stephy, pero ahora ando con Marcia y no se que hacer, ademas Stephy no quiere que corte con su hermana para andar con ella, ya no se que hacer.

Sirius sento a su amigo y le dijo que no se preocupara.

-Ya que estamos confesando cosas, tengo algo muy importante que decirte.

-Que pasa?-James se alivio al ver que tenia el apoyo de su amigo

-Es que, creo que estoy enamorado de Marcia…-Sirius esperaba una respuesta igual de comprensiva que la de el pero

PUM!!!

Solo vio el puño de James venir hacia su cara.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°


	22. Thriller

Este 13 de Abril

-

-

-

-

-

-

Llegara el Fin

-

-

-

-

De una historia que no sigue las reglas

-

-

-

-

Las Chicas Weasley-Lupin y los Merodeadores

-

-

-

-

-

-

¡Todo puede pasar!!

-

-

-

-

-

-

-Haru!, Hugo!! Donde habian estado!!

-

-

-

-

-

Donde estuvieron todo este tiepo los demas Weasley-Lupin??

-

-

-

-

-

-

-Es nuestr herman perdi!!

-

-

-

-

-

Quien es???

-

-

-

-

-

-Como pudiste hacerme esto, es una traicion!!

-

-

-

-

-

Este 13 de abril (el dia de mi cumpleaños )

-

-

-

-

No se lo pierdan

-

-

-

-

-

Dejen reviews


	23. Se acabo

Disculpenme por el retraso de casi un mes!!! Pero no sabia como acabar esta historia, me kede en blanco!!!, pero Bueno pues por fin llego el fin de este fic, pero no se preocupen que las chicas van a seguir teniendo sus aventurillas, jeje, bueno gracias por todo su apoyo, esto empezo nadams como un juego, pero bueno aquí esta dejen sus reviews!!

Capitulo 22

Se acabo

Un poco mas tarde en el dormitorio de los chicos, James se encontraba solo con todo dandole vueltas en la cabeza y en eso llego Sirius.

-Amigo, que bueno que llegaste, tengo un problema grandisimo!-James se acerco a su amigo y lo abrazo. Sirius estaba en estado de shock, por la noticia que le habian dado y ademas estaba muy preocupado por lo de Marcia y Paola, pero aun asi escucho a su amigo

-Es algo fuerte asi que…bueno ahí va… la chica de anoche era Stephy-James

-Que?-Sirius salio de su shock y vio una luz en su camino.

-Si, pero no es cosa de una noche, yo no sabia, bueno si sabia pero no bien, que queria a Stephy, pero ahora ando con Marcia y no se que hacer, ademas Stephy no quiere que corte con su hermana para andar con ella, ya no se que hacer.

Sirius sento a su amigo y le dijo que no se preocupara.

-Ya que estamos confesando cosas, tengo algo muy importante que decirte.

-Que pasa?-James se alivio al ver que tenia el apoyo de su amigo

-Es que, creo que estoy enamorado de Marcia…-Sirius esperaba una respuesta igual de comprensiva que la de el pero

PUM!!!

Solo vio el puño de James venir hacia su cara.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

-Perdon, fue una raccion instantanea-James trato de para la sangre que salia de la nariz de su amigo.

-Wow, pense que me ibas a odiar-Sirius

-No, osea, te gusta mi novia, pero, yo no la quiero como deberia asi que no hay problema ademas tu eres mi mejor amigo y se que me lo dijiste enseguida y que no ha pasado nada entre ustedes y por eso te quiero hermano!!

-Osea que no te enojaste?-Sirius movio su barita y el ojo morado desaparecio

-No, en lugar de eso me diste animo para seguir con Stephy, yo hablo mas tarde con Marcia para que este libre el camino entre ustedes.

-Eres mi mejor amigo!!

Los dos chicos se abrazaron. (jajaja, eso me salio muy cursi)

-Oye y que me ibas a decir aparte de esto?

Mientras tanto

-Tengo que decirle a Marcia, no, mejor dejo de ver a James, no mejor hablo con Marcia

-Stephy, deja de morderte las uñas-Marcia llego y puso de nervios a su hermana

-Ah, esteeee-Stephy estaba apunto de irse cuando llego James

-Marcia podemos hablar?-Miro a Stephy y le sonrio, cosa que noto su hermana

-Si, ahorita regreso manis-Marcia se fue a hablar con James, no se imaginaba lo que le iba a decir, pero aun asi, no le importaria mucho, pues tenia cosas mas importantes en que pensar.

-Sirius!-Stephy jalo a Sirius del brazo, el pobre iba pasando y casi se muere del susto

-Que pasa?, quieres reavivar la llama?-Sirius le guiño el ojo

-NO!, te quiero contra algo, porque no le puedo decir a nadie mas-Stephy se lo llevo a un salon solo y le conto todo sobre james y ella, el no le dijo que ya sabia para no dejar en mal a su amigo, asi que después de escuchar toda la historia de nuevo, le dijo.

-Pues, yo no se, pero James estaba muy serio hace rato y me dijo que iba a hacer algo importante

-Importante?, ahorita se fue a hablar con Marcia, le ira a decir??, tengo que deternelo!!!

Stephy salio corriendo antes de que Sirius la detuviera, pues James le habia dicho que iba a cortar a Marcia pero no le iba a decir nada sobre Stephy asi que se iba a rmar la grande si Stephy si lo contaba. Salio corriendo tras de ella para alcanzarla pero en eso lo detuvo Paola

-Hola, tenemos que hablar-Sirius sintio escalofrios.

-Hola, tenemos que hablar ahora?-Sirius estaba mas preocupado por lo que pasara con la relacion de su amigo que con la de el

-Esto es de lo que quiero hablar y no te preocupes no te voy a quitar mucho tiempo, no mas de lo que ya te eh quitado-Sirius empezo a ver a Paola diferente, no se habia dado cuenta de cuanto daño le estaba haciendo al no interesarse mas en ella y aun asi seguir andando, pero antes de que pudiera decirle algo

-Por eso creo k es mejor k terminemos, pero no creo poder verte de nuevo asi que mejor ya no me hables-Paola se fue casi llorando hacia uno de los patios de la escuela y Sirius la iba a seguir cuando…

-QUE??????????????????????????

Sirius Corrio hacia el comedor donde se escuchaban los gritos de Marcia enfurecida

-Pero ustedes dos se odian!!!-Marica miraba a su hermana y a su novio como si fueran monstruos.

-Porque no me dijiste que no le ibas a decir!!!-Stephy le grito a James que ahora tenia a las dos hermanas en su contra

-No queria que pasara esto!!-James

-Osea que nunca me iban a decir!!, pero esto es una traicion!! Mi hermana y mi novio!!-Marcia salio corriendo del lugar

-Esperate Marcia!!-Stephy salio tras de ella dejando a James enfrente de casi toda la escuela avergonzado, habia sido el malvado que salio con dos hermanas a la vez.

Entonces llego Sirius

-Porque??, porque me tuvo que pasar esto ami??-James desesperado esperaba el apoyo de su amigo

-Paola rompio conmigo-Sirius se puso igual que James y los dos salieron hacia las 3 escobas en busca de una solucion a su problema pero en el camino se encontraron a Remus

-Que les pasa??, bueno ahorita me dicen tengo algo que contarles!!

------------------------,ñ--------------------------------------

-Marcia!!, Espera!!

-Pero que clase de familia somos!!-Marcia comenzo a llorar

-Perdoname, yo no queria, enserio, fue muy extraño, yo no sabia que sentia algo por James, tu sabes que lo odiaba!!-Stephy veia que su hermana cada vez lloraba mas

-Es una traicion!!-Marcia sollozaba

-pero Marcia yo ya no queria seguir con esto, ya no podia, era demasiado remordimiento-Stephy tomo a su hermana de las manos y para su sorpresa esta la abrazo.

-porque somos tan malas hermanas??-Stephy no entendio lo que Marica decia entonces ella dejo de llorar y le explico todo- No eres la unica que traiciono a la familia, yo tambien loi hice…

-Que???, pero con quier con Remus?, o con…hay Dios fue con Sirius verdad?

-Si, pero no hicimos nada malo, solo nos besamos una ves y creo que estoy enamorada de el, aunque talves eso es peor!!

-No te preocupes, Sirius ya no anda con Paola…

-pero por mi culpa!!

-Tu ya no andas con James por mi culpa…

-Manita, yo te quiero, y claro que no te voy a odiar por culpa de un merodeador-Marcia abrazo a Stephy

-Esos malditos merodeadores nos arruinaron la vida

-Si, yo digo que nunca volvamos a hablarles, ahora vamos, hay que buscar a Paola, ya no puedo seguir guardándome esto

--------------------------------------.------------------------------

-Entonces eres primo de las Weasley-Lupin!!!-James

-Osea que aplicaste lo de a la prima se le arrima-Sirius se empezo a reir de Remus y luego recibio un zape de James

-Y como lo descubriste?-James

-Bueno, pues en la biblioteca hay una base de datos donde estamos todos nosotros y ahí segui el arbol genealogico de las chicas y resulta que somos primos!-Remus estaba muy emocionado

-Bueno, pues espero que te crean porque después de todo lo que paso-Sirius y los chicos se dirigieron a su sala comun, ahí se encontraron con las Weasley-Lupin, pero apenas iban a ir a su encuentro cuando estas se fueron del lugar. Marcia y Stephy ya habian platicado con Paola, ella habia perdonado a su hermana y habia entrado al pacto de no mas merodeadores, aunque no le ayudara mucho pues estaba muy triste.

El tiempo habia volado tan rapido que no se habian dado cuenta de que solo faltaba una semana para salir de vacaciones, era el ultimo año de Paola asi que no veria mas a los chicos, esto la tenia aun mas melancolica, y hacia que se refugiara en los rincones del colegio.

Era medio dia y estaba en su descanso cuando sintio el gran impulso de llorar, no entendia porque habia cambiado todo tan repentinamente en el ultimo año pero su vida habia empeorado. Y todo era culpa de los merodeadores, esos malditos, juro que si volvia a ver a uno lo mataba. Fue entonces que llego compañía.

-Hola, que te pasa?- Una voz calida pero recia detuvo su llanto.

-Nada-ella no volteo a ver quien era, y trato de ocultar sus lágrimas. Entonces el chico se acerco a ella y la tomo de la barbilla para secar sus lagrimas, ella enseguida de estremecio

-Tu???, alejate de mi Black!!, tu eres el causante de todo!!-Paola se alejo del chico

-Que?, pero si yo…espera-Paola se fue dejando al chico confuso.

Como dije antes, era la ultima semana de clases asi que Dumbledore se lucio y organizo una cena especial.

-Queridos estudiantes, bienvenidos sean a la noche del taco!!!!

-oO-Todos

-Es algo diferente pero les va a encantar, bueno, esto tiene motivo del magnifico año que hemos pasado, tuvimos viajes, visitantes y muchas otras cosas que seguro les encantaron….

-Uy no tiene idea-Stephy

-…Asi que!! A comer se ha dicho!!-Dumbledore movio sus manos y aparecieron cientos de gisados en las mesas todos los chicos empezaron a preparar sus tacos. Pero en ese momento la Profesora McGonagall lo interrumpio –Que pasa??, ah si casi lo olvido!

Todos dejaron de comer al ver un grupo de chicos entrando al comedor, todos se sorprendieron al verlos, sobretodo las chicas!

-Bueno, se me habia olvidado, que haria sin ti mi querida McG, tan dulce y bella, pero como una leona y …ah si perdon, estos chicos, los chicos Weasley Lupin que acompañarona al querido Gerard Way de regreso a Drumstrang, estan de vuelta para continuar aquí sus estudios del proximo año…

-Se fueron con Gerard???-Marcia

-Cuando paso eso??-Stephy

-…Pero han regresado con una agradable sorpresa, en ese momento paso al frente un chico que dejo boquiabiertos a mas de uno.

-Pero si es…-Paola

-Orion Black, el es hermano de nuestro querido Sirius Black, separados por el destino pero unidos por el mismo, ninguno de ellos sabia de la existencia del otro, bonita historia no?, bueno ahora si, a comer!!

-Se me quito el hambre-Stephy se paro de su lugar y fue hacia los merodeadores seguida por sus hermanas

-No vengo a hacer las pases, pero mi curiosidad es mas fuerte que yo, y quiero saber todo!-Stephy

-Entonces ya nos vas a hablar?-James trato de tocarla pero ela se quito

-Vengo a escuchar-Stephy

-Bien, como ya dijo Dumbledore yo no sabia nada-Todos pusieron mucha atención mientras los demas alumnos disfrutaban de la taquiza- hace como 3 dias me dijo dumbledore que sus hermanos venian de regreso y le tenian una noticia que tenia que ver conmigo, cuando llegaron le mostraron a mi hermano, Orion, somos gemelos, pero no se porque nos separaron…

-Nuestra madre nos separo-Orion se habia acercado al grupo, era realmente identico a Sirius pero a diferencia de este el era tranquilo y se le veia un poco mas maduro.

-Porque?-James

-No lo se con franqueza pero parece ser que le habian dicho de una profesia donde si nos mantenian juntos tendria consecuencias horribles para la familia, asi que decidieron deshacerse de mi, por ser el mas debil, solo que no contaban con que, la persona encargada de matarme se apiadaria de mi y me daria a una familia en Alemania. Asi que creci, como cualquiera y me llego mi carta para Drumstrang, y luego llegaron estos chicos y me dijeron que sabian de mi gemelo, y aquí estoy.

-Son unos heroes!!-Sirius hacia todos los weasley-lupin

-Callate Black!, no me vas a decir que ahora nos quieres-Haru

-Cuando se fueron?Stephy

-Ni cuenta nos dimos?-Marcia

-Me encanta que buenas hermanas mayores tenemos-Hugo

-Bueno es que pasaron tantas cosas…-paola

-Me vana a decir que ya son amigas de estos monigotes-Haru

-Bueno, si, pero no-Stephy

-Anduvieron con estos monigotes-James

-Que?-Hugo-Mancharon el nombre de la familia!!

-No te preocupes eso ya termino-Paola

Los weasley lupin se alejaron para ir a comer sus respectivos Tacos, dejando a los merodeadores y Orion en su mesa.

Al dia siguiente los pequeños Weasley-Lupin notarona sus hermanas un poco diferentes, ya no se divertian como antes, estaban muy

-Serias??, nosotras??-Marcia

-Si-Hugo-seguro es por culpa de esos

-No como crees-Stephy

-Claro que si-Haru

-Claro que….Marcia

-No empiecen-Paola que andaba como zombi, se fue a dar un paseo, claro que no penso encontrarse a Orion

-Hola, ahora ya se porque reaccionaste asi cuando me viste-Orion era amigable, amable, bueno y sobre todo guapo, pero esto no le intereso mucho a Paola, pues al verlo recordaba a Sirius.

-Ah, si perdon por eso.

-Mira yo se que me odias por parecerme a Sirius, pero, yo soo quiero hacer amigos, no es muy facil ser el nuevo aquí-Orion siguió caminando

-Eh, Orion, perdon, no quize ser mala contigo, vamos a dar un paseo

-Gracias, pero yo no ando con extraños-Orion se rio haciendo que Paola tambien riera por primera vez desdehace mucho tiempo

-AH!! Me llamo Paola-os dos chicos se fueron a dar un paseo por el patio del castillo.

Mientras tanto, en la sala comun de Griffindor, Stephy y Marcia estaban vegentando cuando llegaron los merodeadores.

-Hola niñas que hacen-Sirius aunque no recibio ninguna respuesta

-Chicas..-James

-Ok, ya no puedo seguir ignorandolos, no por que los quiera ni nada, pero la verdad me divertia mucho con ustedes asi que puedo aceptar una disculpa y seguir adelante con nuestras vidas-Stephy dejo a todos con la boca abierta

-Pero Manis, quedamos en que…-Marcia le dijo en voz baja

-No, esperate, que no va a ser tan facil-Stephy

-Esta bien…Lo sentimos

-Ja, una disculpa PUBLICA!!

-Que?, que tienes en mente?-Sirius

Una hora mas tarde en los pasillos del castillo, a la hora en que todos transitaban por ahí, tres merodeadores desnudos paseaban con letreros que decian LO SIENTO, NO LO VUELVO A HACER, etc, cubriendo sus partes intimas con ellos.

-Era necesario que estuvieran desnudos?-Marcia

-Dimelo tu-las chicas observaron con alegria a los merodeadores

Ya de noche en la sala comun todos platicaban felices, ya sin rencores de lo que habia pasado. Paola y Orion que ahora eran muy buenos amigos se habian unido al grupo, al igual que todos los demas wesley-Lupin , tambien Nany y Harry que eran muy amigos de la familia y por supuesto Hermione, Draco, y Tonos los novios de Ron, Lily y Hugo respectivamente

-Bueno, yo tengo algo muy importante que contarles-Remus se paro enfrente de todos

-Que pasa??-Marcia

-Bueno, uff, soyprimodeustedes-Remus lo dijo tan rapido que nadie le entendio

-que??

-Bueno, que todos somos Lupin, osea somos familia!!!-todos quedaron en shock, menos los merodeadores que ya lo sabian, entonces Stephy se paro y abrazo a su primo

-Yo sabia que algo raro habia entre nosotros!!

-Hey hey, ahora si saben que son primos, separense!-Sirius

-Bueno, tambien encontre que tiene dos hermanas mas, Nany y Hermione, me imagino que son ustedes chicas..

-wow!!!, conrazon teniamos esa coneccion extraña con Nany

-Y Ron tenia una coneccion muy grande con Hermione!!-Hugo

Todos rieron pero Ron se paro todo rojo a bomitar.

-Veo que es un mal de familia eso de relacionarse-James

-Calmate Potter1!!!-Stephy le iba a dar un golpe pero el penso mas rapido y la sorprendio con un beso

-UUUUUUUU-todos empezaron a molestar

-Mira lo que haces!!!-Stephy se puso toda roja

-Ya no te hagas la difícil-James le puso carita de perrito a Stephy y ella termino accediendo a ser su novio, ahora si, formal- Ya sabia que caerias-Steohy fruncio el seño

-No sabes ocmo me gusta que te enojes conmigo-James beso a Stephy

-UUUUUUUUUUU

-Bueno ya se pueden callar, mañana es el ultimo dia en Hogwarts y tenemos que salir temprano hacia la estacion de trenes.

Todos se despidieron y se fueron a dormir.

Al dia siguiente

-Te voy a escribir diario Orion-Paola se despedia de su nuevo amigo

-Siento no poder quedarme, pero vendre a visitarte..los, seguido-Orion tenia que terminar sus estudios en Drumstrang, asi que tenia que regresar a Alemania, pero prometia visitarlos a todos muy seguido, en especial a Paola, pero solo eran amigos eh.

Los chicos subieron al expreso, y compartieronun vagon A lo lejos venia peter corriendo pero en eso un vagon se safo y lo aplasto por completo.

-Donde esta colagusano?-Remus

-No lo se, pero de pronto senti un alivio-James

-No importa ya llegara-Stephy

-Marcia, podemos hablar?-Sirius se llevo a la chica a un vagon que aun estaba vacio

-Sirius, no se si sea lo conveniente que tu y yo

-Si lo es!, porfavor, no te resistas, yo se que tu me quieres y yo a ti, ademas Paola ahora quiere a Orion, no se si te has dado cuenta, asi que esta libre nuestro camino

-Si pero..

-Pero nada- Sirius beso a Marcia tiernamente, pero al mismo tiempo apasionadamente, entoncespenso para el- Porfin, todo se arreglo, estoy con Marcia, todos somos felices no hay nada mas que pudiera pedir….

TINNN TINNN TINNNN

-Es hora de levantarse!-Un chico de 11 años abrio los ojos y se encontraba en su cama, con su pijama de ositos, "todo fue un sueño, muy extraño" penso y bajo las escaleras rapidamente para tomar su cereal, ahí estaba su hermano, lo odiaba, pero bueno, comio su cereal, y se dirigia al patio para jugar un poco cuando su madre le enseño una carta.

-Abrela es para ti

-El niño no sabia de que se trataba, nunca habia recibido correo, entonces leyo

Estimado señor Sirius Black:

Es honor para mi informarle que ha sido aceptado en Hogwarts el colegio de Magia y Hechiceria.

Atentamente

Albus Dumbledore.

-A quien conocere ahí?-penso el niño


End file.
